


Кукла Наследника

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Три толстяка | Three Fat Men - Yuri Olesha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим влипает в историю вместе со всем экипажем «Энтерпрайз», теряет память о том, кто он есть (на время), но взамен находит много интересного (возможно, навсегда).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О нелогичном и космических мышеловках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



«Энтерпрайз» шла над океаном, и обзорный экран светился зеленым. Я стоял, прислонившись лбом к его прохладной поверхности, и тонул в этом сиянии. Думал, что хорошо было бы опустить корабль на дно цветастой лужи внизу и отправить всех в увольнительную – купаться.  
  
Чирикнул интерком:  
  
– Кэптин?  
  
– Да, Скотти?  
  
– Это просто силовой щит, кэптин.  
  
– Просто?!  
  
– Очень мощный силовой щит, кэптин, – снисходительно уточнил этот гений.  
  
– Хорошо, – я глубоко вдохнул и ме-е-едленно выдохнул. – Принят отчет главного инженера. Краткий, но полный. Полнейший.  
  
Ухура за пультом нервно хихикнула.  
  
– Джим?  
  
– Боунс? – я повернулся к тихо подкравшемуся Маккою и подозрительно оглядел мостик у него за спиной. – От кого ты тут прячешься?  
  
– Предположим, от Чепел, – он окинул меня озабоченным взглядом и еще понизил голос. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– В абсолютном, – покивал я. – Температура комнатная, освещение на сорок процентов.  
  
– Какое еще освещение? – он озадаченно покрутил головой.  
  
– Что значит «какое»?! – возмущенно воскликнул я шепотом. – Ты разве не замечал, что я освещаю собой всю «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
Он ухмыльнулся:  
  
– А. Туплю.  
  
Я махнул рукой:  
  
– Тупи на здоровье. Бери пример с капитана и ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
  
– Джим, – он покачал головой. – Ты это зря.  
  
– Согласен. Я это очень зря, – ткнул пальцем в обзорный экран.  
  
На орбите неподалеку от «Энтерпрайз» болтался всякий мусор: будто взрывом раскуроченные обломки каких-то космических аппаратов, художественно скрученные листы обшивки и пара кораблей незнакомой конструкции – размером, примерно, с разведывательный крейсер класса NX. Пустые мертвые корабли на орбите над планетой, которая не имела космического флота.  
  
– Капитан Кирк, – справа за моей спиной возник локальный полюс холодного возмущения.  
  
– Не сейчас, мистер Спок, – я потер лицо ладонями. – Поругаете меня после. После того, как мы обнаружим или создадим пробоину в этом очень мощном силовом. Хорошо?  
  
– Если вам угодно, капитан. Но представить доклад научного отдела я хотел бы безотлагательно.  
  
– А! – я повернулся, радостно оскалившись. – Так бы сразу и сказали, – и хлопнул по кнопке интеркома. – Кирк старшим офицерам корабля. В зале совещаний через десять минут.  
  
  
***  
  
Спок был прав с самого начала. Как и всегда, собственно.  
  
«Капитан, – сказал он, – это нелогично».  
  
«Я знал, – хмыкнул я. – Вулканцы предсказуемы, – задрал голову и посмотрел на него, стоявшего за спинкой моего кресла. – Ну, давайте сюда ваше экспертное мнение».  
  
«Убежден, вы разделяете мои опасения, – он стоял, уставившись в экран. – Просто ваша импульсивная натура заставляет вас игнорировать доводы против выработанного вами плана действий».  
  
«Мистер Спок, там могут быть живые существа, которым нужна помощь!» – порой меня действительно злили его безэмоциональная осторожность и неумение сочувствовать.  
  
«Там может быть опасно, капитан».  
  
«Пара пустых жестянок опасны для «Энтерпрайз»? Только, умоляю, не говорите об этом Скотти. Погибнет от смеха».  
  
«Капитан, – он прямо-таки излучал недовольство, – вы не можете не понимать, почему ситуация вызывает у меня опасения. Почему пустые звездолеты находятся на орбите планеты? Почему не сошли с нее за предположительно длительный период?».  
  
«Может быть, орбиту время от времени выравнивают?» – предположил я.  
  
«Кто? Каким образом?».  
  
«Высадившиеся на поверхность экипажи судов? Регулярно поднимаются на борт и выравнивают?» – эта версия нравилась мне все больше. С одной стороны, я чувствовал себя обязанным не проходить мимо, прояснить обстоятельства и, при необходимости, помочь. С другой – я хотел отправить командованию рапорт об установлении контакта с новой космической культурой на границе разведанной Федерацией территории.  
  
«Почему тогда не установлены сигнальные устройства? Почему молчат все системы обоих кораблей?».  
  
В этом был весь Спок. Вселенная, как он меня раздражал этим вечным скепсисом! И как он был забавен в своем вулканском негодовании. И как я обожал демонстрировать ему, что он меня забавляет. Но не в тот раз. Тогда мне просто хотелось поскорее убедить его в обоснованности моих гуманитарных опасений.  
  
«Коммандер, я все понимаю, – сказал я примирительно. – Но ведь нельзя же просто проигнорировать эту подозрительную ситуацию! Нужно собрать данные. Хоть какие-нибудь».  
  
С этим спорить он не мог, так что я распорядился выходить на орбиту планеты.  
  
И мы влезли в эту мышеловку, транслируя на всех частотах и языках приветственный сигнал и предложение оказать, при необходимости, любую помощь. И дверца захлопнулась.  
  
  
***  
  
Спок докладывал. Скотти слушал краем уха и кивал, похоже, своим мыслям. Боунс нервничал. Лейтенант-коммандер Стюарт Нолан, глава СБ, терпеливо ждал конкретных указаний к действиям, потому что не любил теорию. Ниота уткнулась в экран терминала связи и листала сообщения, поступавшие из разных отделов, делая пометки в распечатке.  
  
– На единственном материке планеты М 9-275 обнаружено несколько поселений гуманоидов, – сообщил Спок. – Судя по имеющимся данным, это земляне. Уровень технологического развития не позволяет…  
  
– Земляне?! – Боунс аж подскочил. – Каким ветром сюда занесло наших колонистов?!  
  
– ...не позволяет предположить, – продолжал старпом, и бровью не поведя, – что эти люди могут быть потомками земных колонистов. Здесь все еще пользуются двигателями внешнего сгорания – преимущественно, паровыми.  
  
Ухура подняла руку, привлекая внимание.  
  
– Да, лейтенант?  
  
– Капитан, я бы хотела коротко дополнить сообщение коммандера Спока.  
  
– Мистер Спок, не возражаете?  
  
Вулканец покачал головой, глядя на Ниоту холодно-заинтересованно.  
  
– В таком случае, прошу.  
  
– Капитан, – она нервно сплела пальцы в замок, – отдел связи докладывает, что орбитальное сканирование показало абсолютное радиомолчание.  
  
– Но?..  
  
– Как такое возможно?!  
  
– То есть, это, совершенно определенно, докосмическая цивилизация? – резюмировал я.  
  
Все замолчали.  
  
– Именно так, капитан, – подтвердил Спок.  
  
– То есть, этот щит вокруг планеты создан кем-то другим?  
  
– Несомненно.  
  
– Отлично. В смысле, так себе, конечно, но спасибо за информацию.  
  
– Сэр, – он кивнул.  
  
– Мистер Скотт? – продолжал я. – Есть ли новая информация?  
  
– Да, кэптин, – Скотти устало потер висок. – Судя по показаниям корабельных сканеров, поле регулярно дестабилизируется. К сожалению, длительность периодов дестабилизации слишком мала для того, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» проскочила.  
  
– Варп? – спросил  Нолан.  
  
– Попытки перехода в гиперпространство здесь могут быть сопряжены с высокими рисками, – покачал головой инженер. – Мне бы не хотелось…  
  
– Нам бы всем не хотелось, – поддержал я. – Но что-то делать нужно.  
  
Скотти пожал плечами:  
  
– Учитывая, что один раз мы уже сумели пройти сквозь это поле, нам следует дождаться следующего момента длительной дестабилизации. Которая позволит вывести корабль за пределы ограниченной полем области.  
  
– Значит, подождем, – покивал я. – А тем временем постараемся разобраться в том, что здесь происходит. Думаю, всем понятно, что эволюционным путем подобная энергетическая защита вокруг планеты появиться не могла. Давайте искать искусственные источники излучения.  
  
  
***  
  
– Кэптин!  
  
Я чуть не подпрыгнул в кресле от неожиданности, а интерком присвистнул, не вынеся напора позитива в голосе главинженера.  
  
– Да, Скотти?  
  
– Мы нашли его!  
  
– Рубильник? – осторожно спросил я.  
  
– Его!  
  
– Оху… В смысле, ох, как замечательно! – я вскочил. – Где? Что он из себя представляет? Обслуживающий персонал наличествует? Связь установлена?  
  
– В пустыне он. И нет там никого, – голос Скотти звучал удивленно. – Станция под поверхностью планеты. Судя по всему, термояд. Работа реактора регулируется автоматически.  
  
– Угу, – озадаченно промычал я. – А что от него запитано кроме защитного поля?  
  
– Ну, чтобы это выяснить, надо спускаться, – хмыкнул инженер.  
  
– Сам пойдешь?  
  
– Хотелось бы.  
  
– Я с тобой. Собирайся, – и повернулся к Споку: – Мистер Спок, корабль ваш до новых распоряжений.  
  
– Слушаюсь, капитан, – судя по тону, мой первый опять был недоволен чем-то.  
  
– У вас будут какие-нибудь пожелания и предложения, коммандер?  
  
Он долго смотрел на меня, будто раздумывая, стоит ли сказать, а потом покачал головой:  
  
– Нет, сэр. Мы будем поддерживать постоянную связь с вами. Успешного завершения миссии.  
  
Я покачал головой. Этот вулканец…  
  
– Спасибо, мистер Спок, – повернулся и направился к турболифту. – До связи. Спокойной орбиты.  
  
– Спасибо, капитан.  
  
В дверях лифта я повернулся и оглядел мостик. Сулу и Чехов ковырялись в настройках навигационной панели, не обращая внимания на происходившее вокруг. Ниота провожала меня рассеянной улыбкой, не вытаскивая из уха наушник, прислушиваясь к молчанию в эфире. Спок стоял возле капитанского кресла, сцепив руки за спиной, и глядел мне вслед.


	2. О вулканских секретах и медицинском шпионаже

– Не переживайте, коммандер. Я поднимусь на поверхность и выйду на связь через час, – судя по тону, капитан улыбался.

Этот землянин все время находил в моих словах и поступках что-то, веселившее его.

– Я не «переживаю», капитан, – привычно спокойно возразил я. – Это…

– ...было бы нелогично, – закончил Кирк, все так же улыбаясь в коммуникатор. – Всего вам самого логичного и до связи, коммандер.

– До связи, капитан, – в такие моменты я чувствовал себя воспитывающим земного ребенка дошкольного возраста.

Через две и семь десятых стандартной минуты сканер сообщил, что десантная группа спустилась под крышу бункера, и что связь утеряна, как и ожидалось. Я решил потратить следующий час на анализ собранной научным отделом информации о местной человеческой культуре. 

Все обнаруженные нами ранее поселения могли принадлежать, судя по системе путей сообщения, к одному государственному образованию. Единственное государство на единственном материке планеты? Это было необычно, но казалось обоснованным в наблюдавшихся природных условиях: большую часть материка покрывали пустыни и полупустыни, пригодными для эффективного земледелия были только почвы в бассейнах двух крупных рек, вдоль которых, в основном, и располагались города. Отмеченные на карте материка небольшие становища в пустынных территориях вряд ли могли претендовать на статус государств.

Особое мое внимание привлекла местная техника: наземный транспорт, напоминавший земные автомобили конца 19 века, и, что было особенно удивительно, дирижабли. Судя по имевшимся у нас данным, они использовались очень широко. Я решил, что было бы интересно ознакомиться с местными энергетическими технологиями, но отложил этот вопрос, собираясь вернуться к нему после запланированного сеанса связи с десантом.

Полагая, что какие-либо объективные обстоятельства не позволили капитану Кирку быть пунктуальным, я ожидал сигнала течение пяти целых шести десятых минуты после условленного момента. Затем отправил на поверхность планеты вторую группу высадки. И десант не обнаружил входа в подземный бункер.

 

***

– И что мы собираемся делать, мистер Спок?

Я повернулся, чувствуя, как проседает песок под ногами, концентрируясь на этом ощущении, экранируя сознание от эмоций, исходивших от доктора Маккоя.

Глава медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» всегда был чрезвычайно эмоциональным человеком, но в тот момент его неуравновешенность могла поколебать не только настроение десанта, но даже мое спокойствие. По крайней мере, мне хотелось думать, что причиной нестабильности потока моего сознания было именно это внешнее воздействие.

– Мы будем искать не вышедший на связь десант, доктор, – просто ответил я.

– Где?! – воскликнул он. – Вот тут, в песочке?!

– В том числе.

– Не смешно! – у человека тряслись губы. 

– Я не смеюсь. 

За спиной Маккоя инженеры устанавливали маяк для развертывания работы локатора. Почему-то этот процесс вдруг показался мне настолько бессмысленным – отчаянно бессмысленным, – что я счел позволительным отвернуться обратно к мерно дышавшей пустыне.

– Понимаете, доктор, – продолжил я несколько мгновений спустя, – если, на основании имеющихся данных, считать, что причиной исчезновения бункера не послужила природная аномалия – а никаких признаков тектонических смещений мы не отметили – то или нам придется предположить, что все наблюдательные приборы «Энтерпрайз» вышли из строя одновременно…

– Или что? 

– Или признать, что мы напрасно не отнеслись серьезно к признакам присутствия на планете высокотехнологичной цивилизации.

– Думаешь, создатели орбитального щита все еще здесь? – спросил он тихо.

– Несомненно.

Он шумно выдохнул, подошел ко мне и встал рядом, обхватив себя за плечи.

Некоторое время мы молчали, наблюдая за простиравшейся перед нами пустыней. Она была больше похожа на земную, чем на вулканскую. Песок – не красноватый, а золотистый. Легкий ветер. Тихий шум пересыпаемого им песка – на грани слышимости. Я вдруг подумал, что, если уйти в пустыню, чтобы просто сидеть, молчать и слушать, можно подсчитать среднее количество песчинок, скатывающихся с гребней барханов за единицу времени...

– Спок, – вдруг сказал Маккой, – ты не переживай.

– О чем вы, доктор?

Он фыркнул:

– Не надо шевелить на меня бровями. Я не понимаю эту твою сигнальную систему. Ее только Джим понимает, по-моему, – вздохнул и покачал головой. – Джим… Если эти закуклившиеся в энергию высокотехнологичные бабочки разумны, то они... В общем, Джим выкрутится. И вернет всех домой.

У меня заболело горло. Я сглотнул и накрыл кадык ладонью, пытаясь снять напряжение.

– Спок? – конечно, неразумно было полагать, что от взгляда врача укроются признаки психологического дискомфорта.

– Доктор? – мой голос звучал неуверенно. Я откашлялся.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– О чем вы?

– О том, что ты винишь себя в случившемся, – он подступил еще на шаг, заглядывая мне в глаза.

– Как первый офицер я несу полную ответственность за…

– Так, перестал, – он поднял ладонь. – Джим сам влез в этот капкан, не послушав тебя. Я знаю. Все знают. Он всегда так делает.

Боль в горле вдруг стала почти нестерпимой. Я закрыл глаза и постарался сконцентрироваться на своем дыхании, но не смог.

– Доктор, – голос хрипел. – Доктор, он жив.

– Жив, конечно, – Маккой мягко коснулся моего плеча ладонью. – Я и говорю, он вернется. Они все вернутся.

– Нет. Вы не понимаете, – я покачал головой и снова уставился на пустыню.

Над барханами висело едва заметно колышущееся марево.

– Не понимаю?

– Я не надеюсь, я знаю, что капитан Кирк жив, – признаться в этом вслух оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я предполагал. Зато боль ушла.

– Знаешь? – он смотрел на меня, постепенно осознавая. – Погоди! Это ваши вулканские штучки?!

– Если вам угодно так выразиться.

Маккой фыркнул нетерпеливо.

– Прекрати играться со словами! Объясняй.

Я глубоко вздохнул.

– Вы знаете, что вулканцы являются контактными…

– Знаю! Дальше.

Я поднял лицо, подставляя его лучам местного светила. 

– Между нами установлена… связь.

Он помолчал.

– То есть, – осторожно начал, – вы двое… 

– Нет.

– Угу, – выдохнул. – А что?..

– Такую связь устанавливают, чтобы следить за самочувствием. Она не позволяет получать много информации, но…

– Но ты совершенно точно знаешь, что Джим жив, – закончил Маккой. – Уфф. Вот нет, чтобы сразу сказать! – судя по тону, он был, как это называют земляне, счастлив.

– Я сказал.  
– Сразу после того, как эта связь появилась.

– Не видел оснований.

Он хмыкнул:

– Да ладно. Я понимаю. Это личное. Но все равно! Я же вам доктор, а не… – запнулся, подбирая слово.

– Возможно.

– Ну, ну. Не ершись.

– Я не… – и оборвал себя, поймав взгляд Маккоя.

Он смотрел чуть насмешливо, как и всегда. Но в его эмоциональном фоне я чувствовал, скорее, то, что люди называли… печалью? Иррационально.

– Ты можешь узнать, где они? – доктор решил сменить тему.

– К сожалению, нет. Надеюсь, сканер сможет установить местонахождение десанта.

– Каким образом мы найдем их среди сотен тысяч других, как ты утверждал, землян? Я понимаю, что мы могли бы искать, если бы с десантом был ты, но… 

– Научный отдел «Энтерпрайз» уже некоторое время работает над технологией локации индивидуальных биосигналов.

– Ого, – он покачал головой. – А об этом ты когда собирался сказать?

– Доктор… – люди порой бывали чрезвычайно утомительны.

– Все, все, – он махнул рукой. – Действуй как считаешь нужным. Только найди их.

 

***

Две целых и семь десятых часа спустя старшие офицеры корабля были проинформированы о результатах проведенного сканирования:

– Судя по полученным данным, все члены десанта – капитан Кирк, коммандер Скотт, лейтенант Красовкий и энсин Шоу, – находятся внутри комплекса фортификационных сооружений, расположенного в, примерно, одиннадцати и трех десятых километра от границы крупнейшего города этого государства.

– Королевский замок у столицы, – пожал плечами лейтенант-коммандер Нолан, выслушав меня.

– Все не так просто, – возразил я. – Этот «замок» укрыт энергетическим полем той же природы, что и орбитальный щит.

– Ими правят инопланетяне? – изумилась Ухура.

– Полагаю, да.

– То есть, нам нужно выйти на них и вступить в переговоры? – воскликнул лейтенант Кевин Райли, временно замещавший мистера Скотта.

– Если бы они хотели поговорить, – хмыкнул доктор Маккой, – уже сами вышли бы на нас.

– Действительно, – согласился я. – Поскольку этого не произошло, предлагаю считать, что эти существа условно враждебны и не заинтересованы. Но мы продолжим попытки установить контакт. Лейтенант?..

– Есть продолжать попытки, сэр, – отрапортовала Ухура.

Я кивнул.

– И главное. Нам нужна информация о происходящем здесь.

– Из первых рук, – кивнул Нолан.

– Я пойду, – спокойно сообщил доктор.

– Это еще почему? – удивился глава СБ. – Пойдут мои парни.

– Угу, – покивал Маккой. – И будут притворяться, например, наемными солдатами – в государстве, которое не ведет войн за неимением противников. Стюарт, не обижайся, но шпионы из твоих вояк не выйдут.

– А из тебя, Лен, конечно, выйдет, – усмехнулся Нолан.

– Еще как! Я буду ученым. Ботаником, всю жизнь проведшим в пустынных приграничных территориях, а на старости лет решившим вернуться в лоно цивилизации, – судя по всему, доктор успел все обдумать. – Что? – он обвел нас взглядом. – Думаете, не получится?


	3. О боевых шприцах и молодых капитанах

Джим бы сразу увидел, что у меня руки трясутся, и сказал: «Прекрати кудахтать, Боунс. Я с тобой». Скотти глянул бы скептически, прикидывая на глазок содержание алкоголя в крови, и налил бы еще. А Спок подвис на пару минут, уставившись на меня без выражения – наверное, процессор охлаждал, – и согласился. Я-то думал, что его придется уговаривать дольше всех. А он… 

Теперь Чепел вшивала мне в челюсть микропередатчик, а Мэтт и Спок реплицировали содержимое чемоданчика полевого хирурга – как его себе представляли во второй половине девятнадцатого века на Земле. По картинкам в исторических справочниках, конечно.

– Точно не возьмешь фазер? – в который уже раз спрашивал Нолан, не находивший себе места в довольно просторной операционной.

– Угу, – прогудел я, стараясь не заржать над несчастным видом нашего главного по безопасности и не помешать Кристине, которая к тому моменту уже влезла мне в рот всеми пальцами.

Стюарт прекрасно знал, что я и фазер – две вещи несовместных. Так что эти расспросы объяснялись только его бессильной тревогой. Спок отказался отправлять со мной офицеров СБ в качестве сопровождения, так что Нолан теперь выглядел как человек, посылающий младенца в клетку ко львам.

– Не волнуйтесь, Стюарт, – хмыкнула Кристина, заливая разрез на десне бактерицидным гелем. – Доктор обойдется шприцем. Вы видели эти иглы? Ими же убивать можно!

– Что ты хочешь, милая, – я осторожно помассировал челюсть, согревая. – Это же девятнадцатый век!

– Что, с тех пор проницаемость тканей улучшилась? – она насмешливо подняла брови.

– Вы готовы, доктор? – Спок выглянул из лаборатории. – Нужно обсудить ваш предполагаемый маршрут.

 

***

– ...и, конечно же, на связь будете выходить только тогда, когда вас никто не сможет услышать.

– Конечно, Спок, – покивал я. Ободряюще улыбаться не стал: боялся спровоцировать истерику.

Наш вулканец был совершенно неприлично эмоционален. Он выглядел растерянным. Потерянным даже. Я знал, он хотел бы пойти за Джимом сам, но, во-первых, не считал себя вправе оставить «Энтерпрайз», и, во-вторых, прекрасно понимал, что острые уши и зеленая кровь – не лучшие для разведчика качества в нашей ситуации. И потому его все раздражало. Он стоял у стола, отвернувшись от меня, сутулился, вжимал пальцы в плотную кожу реплицированного для меня саквояжа – будто хотел установить связь и с ним.

– И не рискуйте, доктор. 

– Ни за что, Спок, – я подошел и осторожно обхватил его плечи ладонями. Сжал – с профессиональным восторгом, как всегда называл это Джим, ощущая немыслимую для человека плотность мышц и медлительность пульсации крови. – Все будет хорошо. Ну?

Он пришел в себя настолько, что даже попытался огрызнуться, как делал обычно, когда я влезал в его личные дела или личное пространство:

– У нас недостаточно данных для прогноза, доктор.

– Вот я и займусь увеличением их количества.

 

***

Для начала я вправил вывих.

Первая же деревенька, в которую я забрел, перейдя через условную границу между обитаемым и необитаемым пространствами, оказалась бойким местечком: сюда, на местную ярмарку, свозили свою добычу «пустынники» – бродяги и охотники, почему-то предпочитавшие песок нормальной дороге под ногами.

Я зашел в трактир, вытряс из сапог маленький бархан, пообедал, пообщался с хозяином за кружкой местного пива. Понял, что, к счастью, мне не потребуется изучать язык: здесь разговаривали на английском, который все в Федерации знали достаточно хорошо просто потому, что федеративный стандарт во многом опирался на него.

Узнав, что я врач, трактирщик очень обрадовался.

– Эй, Нитка! – заорал он, обернувшись к дверям кухни. – Тащи сюда Руга! Ща дохтур твоего братца оприходует.

– А что с… братцем? – осторожно поинтересовался я.

– Да ногу вывернул! – пояснил хозяин радостно. – Дурак дак. Уж мы и мяли его!.. 

– Угу, – я с ужасом представил, как этот здоровый мужик мял травмированную ногу Ниткиного братца, дополняя анамнез переломами костей.

Братец Руг – долговязый рыжий балбес – прихромал и продемонстрировал мне и всем в таверне распухшую грязную ногу.

– И когда ты ее «вывернул»? – поинтересовался я сочувственно, ощупывая лодыжку.

– Да нынче утром, – объяснил он предельно точно и продолжил, обращаясь к обступившим нас: – Начал с лавки-то слезать – а там кошка, туды ее. Ну и...

Все сочувственно загудели.

Я решил воспользоваться моментом и, поскольку переломов не обнаружил, резко потянул стопу.

Парень только крякнул.

– Все, – сказал я. – Жить будешь. Только теперь полсотни дней вставать на нее нельзя.

– А работать как? – возмутился Руг.

– Посуду мыть будешь да зерно перебирать. Да еще кое-чего, – постановила кухарка Нитка, и улыбнулась мне: – Вот спасибо, дохтур. Как и благодарить-то тебя?

Я только рукой махнул.

– Ну, за обед с тебя не возьму, – постановил хозяин. – Да доплачу. Ты к нам сегодня очень удачно завернул, нечасто такое бывает.

– А что, у вас тут нет своего врача? – удивился я.

– Зачем? – трактирщик аж опешил.

– Да он же пустынник, Щос, – объяснила Нитка. – У них же так: дохтуры в каждой деревне. Источников-то в пустыне нет, – и ушла на кухню, махнув рукой на недотепу.

– Вон чо, – протянул он и гордо добавил: – А у нас без надобности это!

Я только покивал, решив ничего больше не говорить, чтобы не обнаруживать свое незнание быта пустынников и их «дохтуров», но Щос продолжил сам:

– Ежли б в другие дни, дак я бы сам его отвез к храму. Но тут ярмарка, без меня никак. А один он не допер бы: далеко. – И обратил внимание на мою пустую кружку на стойке: – А давай налью тебе еще?..

 

***

Пару дней спустя я прибыл в столицу, нашел себе, как выражались тут, «завидную» квартиру на одной из центральных улиц, обновил гардероб и приступил к поиску практики. Вернее, владелец моей квартиры приступил к этому нелегкому делу – после того, как я аккуратно вытянул из его распухшей челюсти гнилой зуб. Восхищенный и благодарный, он в первый же день разрекламировал меня всем соседям – да так, что на следующий день у меня едва осталось время на обед.

На самом деле, мне были нужны не деньги – ими меня обеспечивали репликаторы и транспортатор «Энтерпрайз», – а источники информации. Но и большинству моих пациентов было просто интересно поглазеть на диковинку: медиков даже в столице было немного, и теперь я имел некоторое представление о причинах этого странного феномена. 

«Их Величества приказали следить за всеми недужными, – мой добрый хозяин, господин Фосс, назидательно поднял мясистый палец, разъясняя обстановку неосведомленному пустыннику. – Чтобы, значит, пресечь эпидемии. Как заболеешь – иди в храм, к источнику. Там излечивают что угодно. Божья благодать излечивает».

Но не все было так просто. Когда я поинтересовался, для чего же он мучился со своим больным зубом, а не пошел к источнику, Фосс замялся. Сказал, что нам, пустынникам, не понять, мол. Постепенно я вытянул из него очень странные сведения: 

«Из храма человек возвращается другим, – пробормотал он едва слышно. – Все помнит, все знает, но… Праведником становится, в общем».

А праведником становиться старик Фосс не хотел совершенно, потому как любил ночевать не дома, под боком у госпожи Фосс, а в мансарде над моей квартирой – уж не знаю, с кем, но шумно и весело.

 

***

На следующий день я решил устроить себе выходной и попытаться разведать, что происходит при дворе «Их Величеств». 

То, что я узнал о местной системе управления, поражало воображение: не только мое, но даже Споково, которое я прежде считал несуществующим. 

Мы знали, что государством управляют какие-то высокоразвитые пришельцы, но кроме нас об этом, похоже, не знал больше никто. Официально государством руководили трое правителей, именовавшиеся Первый, Второй и Третий. Логично до дрожи. Эти трое сами выбирали себе смену – Наследников: самых достойных подданных приближали ко двору и давали им нужное образование, а после смерти одного из трех правителей Наследника возводили на освободившийся трон.

Очевидная искусственность этой системы угнетала и внушала подозрения. Я почему-то сразу решил, что осененные божественной благодатью храмовые источники и эта нечеловеческая государственность связаны между собой, – но пока не понимал, как. И хотел выяснить, для чего решил проникнуть в замок любым способом.

Собираясь на утренний променад и разглядывая свое отражение в темном зеркале: зеленый сюртук, шелковый шейный платок, заколотый булавкой, – я воображал, что скажет Джим, когда увидит меня. Как заблестят его нахальные глаза, как он ощерится на меня, радуясь возможности поддеть. Именно так он себя и вел, когда мы учились в Академии.

«Фу-ты ну-ты», – сообщал он, когда я при нем собирался выйти «по-южному», как он это называл. Ну, то есть, не в кабак, а в театр, к примеру. – «Жентму-у-ун», – тянул насмешливо. 

Да и потом – когда мы уже не были кадетами, – наш капитан, когда хотел подшутить над старым другом, вел себя ничуть не лучше. Можно вывести парня из Айовы, но Айову из парня – никогда.

 

***

– Раскрыт заговор! – на углу во всю глотку орал разносчик газет. – Покупай! Герой в одиночку спас Ихние Величества! Читай! Молодой капитан гвардии! – он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. – Отмечен! Высочайшим! Доверием!

– Ого, – покачал головой шофер, поворачивая руль своего стиммобиля. – Не хотите купить газетку, уважаемый господин? Остановиться здесь?

Судя по всему, ему не терпелось узнать, что произошло, но было жаль тратить на это деньги, потому он хотел, чтобы за информацию заплатил я.

– Эй, парень! – подозвал я газетчика, когда мы остановились.

Он молниеносно выдернул газетку из середины пачки и – держа за уголок, оттопырив мизинец для большего изящества, – протянул мне. Когда мы отъезжали, он уже вновь вернулся к функции радио.

– Что ж он сделал-то? – любопытствовал шофер. – Ну, тот, молодой капитан?

– Сейчас узнаем… – я развернул газету. И застыл.

Мне показалось, я вдохнул слишком много воздуха. Так много, что легкие, расширяясь, выломали ребра. Больно было невыносимо. Сердце заполошно билось о сломанные кости.

С первой полосы на меня смотрел Джим. Вернее, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, капитан гвардии, недавно переведенный в столицу. Спаситель Их Величеств. За совершенный подвиг избранный Наследником.


	4. О нанитах, паранойе и божьей помощи

  
[Star Trek: Doll part1](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/Star-Trek-Doll-part1-606394889) by [Yukito4ka](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

Я сидел у стола в кабинете доктора Маккоя и ждал объяснений. Он вышел на связь в не оговоренное заранее время и потребовал транспортировать его на корабль. И теперь, вышагивая вокруг меня, рассказывал о том, что заставило его поступить настолько опрометчиво.

– Когда я вернулся к себе с этой газетой, – потряс смятыми листами, которые я уже успел изучить, – они ждали у дверей. Конные гвардейцы. Сообщили, что меня ждут во дворце немедленно.

– Объяснили, почему?

Доктор хмыкнул:

– Конечно! Оказалось, Их Величества наслышаны о моем врачебном мастерстве, – потер лоб. – После, уже во дворце, мне перечислили все операции, которые я успел провести в пути и в столице. То есть, все это время они следили за мной, понимаешь?! А я-то думал…

– Сеть осведомителей?

– Не знаю, – покачал головой. – В общем, гвардейцы поволокли меня во дворец. Немедленно. Я только саквояж успел прихватить, – растерянно посмотрел на свою ладонь и сжал кулак. – Сам не понимаю, почему вообще подумал о нем. Но, кажется, это было правильно.

– Да, – согласился я. – Такое поведение врача привычно. Не должно вызывать подозрений.

– Угу, – доктор покивал. – Хоть что-то не должно вызывать подозрений. Потому что все остальное с этой задачей успешно справляется. – Обеими руками взъерошил волосы и снова заходил по кабинету. – Когда меня привели к этим… трем существам… – замер, устремив взгляд в пространство перед собой.

– То есть, правители – не гуманоиды? – осторожно спросил я.

– Внешне – гуманоиды. Земляне, – он покивал своим словам и поджал губы. – А на самом деле… Я, может, и параноик, но – даю тебе честное слово! – они не люди.

Решив, что вопрос о происхождении этих троих можно отложить на потом, я продолжил:

– Так чего же они хотели?

– О, – доктор тяжело опустился на стул. – Они хотели чуда.

– В каком смысле? – осторожно уточнил я.

– В самом прямом, – Маккой криво улыбнулся. – Мне сделали заказ. Изготовить Куклу Наследника. Знаешь, что это?

Я молча ждал.

– Каждому новому Наследнику – любого пола, хотя женщины, насколько я понял, реже попадают на эту, если можно так выразиться, «должность», – создают такую куклу.

– Для чего?

– Чтобы избавить от одиночества, – его голос дрогнул. – Потому что наследнику не положены родные и друзья. Они все остаются в прошлой жизни… Но об этом после, – откашлялся и вытащил из саквояжа толстую тетрадь. – Вот, ознакомься с заданием. А мне нужно запить воспоминания о «материалах», которые мне выделили для моей будущей поделки. Чем-нибудь очень вредным для здоровья… – Помолчал. – Я же всего лишь доктор, а не… доктор Франкенштейн, – рассмеялся коротко, встал и вышел из кабинета.

Я листал исписанные неровным почерком страницы. Маккой возился в лаборатории, звенел стеклянной посудой, и появился в кабинете лишь когда я закончил чтение.

– Ну, как? – спросил, усаживаясь напротив меня.

Было очевидно, что он хочет рассказать мне, но не собирается торопиться. Нелогично и по-человечески.

– Совершенно непонятно, как этот сложный процесс должен привести к предполагаемому результату, – спокойно сообщил я ему. – Это… устройство, судя по всему, должно функционировать как андроид, но без источника энергии не будет способно к автономному существованию.

– Во-о-от! Я сказал им то же самое. Спросил, где будет моторчик у этой игрушки, – он вздохнул и покачал головой. – Но мне ответили, что функциональность Госпожи Куклы Наследника – не моя печаль. Что я должен просто… собрать тело. Что, правильно собранное, оно станет живым.

– Каким образом?

– С божьей помощью, – хмыкнул он. – И не смотри на меня так! Мне было сказано, что поможет та самая вода из «святых источников», о которой я тебе уже неоднократно сообщал.

– У вас есть образец этой воды, доктор?

– О! – Маккой хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и снова залез в саквояж. – Прости. Совсем забыл. Вот, – достал маленькую колбу, заткнутую пробкой. – Моя лаборатория – в твоем полном распоряжении, коммандер.

 

***

– Черт возьми! – судя по интенсивности и противоречивости эмоциональной реакции, доктор был и восхищен, и напуган. – Спок, ты это видел?!

Я не ответил. Глава медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» не мог не знать об отсутствии у меня проблем со зрительным восприятием, потому озвучивать эту информацию казалось бессмысленным. У нас были другие темы для беседы.

– Они восстанавливают молекулярную структуру вещества, – просто констатировал я. – Доктор, у вас есть образец, например, эпителиальной ткани – для проведения эксперимента?

– Да, – Маккой оторвался от экрана электронного микроскопа и смотрел на меня ошарашенно. – Эпидерма гуманоида подойдет?

– Подойдет.

– Поврежденная?

Я просто кивнул. Мы могли сколько угодно не сходиться во мнении по вопросам эмоционального и рационального компонентов информационного обмена, но работать с доктором было настоящим удовольствием: он все понимал правильно и быстро принимал верные решения.

– Сейчас найду.

Пять целых и четыре десятых минуты спустя мы наблюдали, как соединяются между собой края разорванного клочка эпидермиса, опущенного в доставленную доктором воду. Затем дермы. Кровеносных сосудов. Нервных волокон белого вещества спинного мозга. Наниты, наполнявшие каждую каплю этой воды, обладали способностью восстанавливать целостность тканей.

– Но даже точно воспроизведя структуру тканей центральной нервной системы гуманоида, эти наниты не смогут создать сознание, – рассуждал я вслух.

– Это ты так думаешь, – хмыкнул Маккой. – Я как раз хотел рассказать тебе о том, что – в первый же вечер в столице – узнал от моего дорогого друга и хозяина, господина Фосса.

– О чем же?

– «Святая вода», чтобы ты знал, изменяет человека, хоть и оставляя его самим собой. Изменяет его характер, привычки, все такое.

– Без замены памяти? – удивился я.

– Угу.

– Поразительно…

– Еще бы, – он покачал головой. – Они умеют искусственно создавать, дублицировать или заменять существующие нейронные связи! Какой прорыв в медицине. Какой прорыв в психотерапии!

– Только совершенно непонятен смысл этого «прорыва», как вы выражаетесь. – Доктор воззрился на меня удивленно, и я пояснил: – Для чего на этой планете…

– Понял, понял, – он махнул рукой. – Для чего этим, как мы считаем, нелюдям уметь вправлять человеческие мозги, ты имеешь в виду?

– У меня есть предположение, – я стянул и отбросил медицинские перчатки, отходя от стола: эксперимент могли завершить лаборанты, а к операционной системе и информационной сети нанитов я собирался вернуться позже.

– Какое?

– Сперва я бы хотел узнать, для чего наследнику нужна такая сложная кукла. Как вам это объяснили?

– Разве я не сказал? – Маккой широко распахнул глаза, криво улыбаясь. Я ощущал в нем странную эмоцию: страх, скрытый под напускным весельем.

– Нет.

– О! А это же самое интересное! – он открыл дверь в кабинет, жестом пригласив меня следовать за ним. – Госпожа Кукла Наследника должна исполнять, например, обязанности секретаря. А еще телохранителя. И… – замялся, подбирая слово, – …что-то из интимной сферы, полагаю.

– В каком смысле?

– В самом прямом.

Я покачал головой:

– Поразительно.

– Я выразился бы иначе, – язвительно сообщил Маккой, а потом растерянно потер лоб: – Но по смыслу согласен, – прошел по кабинету, нервно потирая руки. – Поразительное расточительство.

– О чем вы?

– Мне было сказано, что после восшествия Наследника на престол – на один из трех престолов, если уж совсем точно, – и эта полезная игрушка перестает быть ему нужна… – растерянно посмотрел на меня. – Ее, что, в коробку убирают? Почему?

– Не имею понятия, – ровно ответил я.

– Ну, да… – он снова зашагал от стены до стены. Остановился. Повернулся. Откашлялся. Изучающе осмотрел меня.

– Доктор?..

– На связи, – буркнул он. – В общем, я хотел сообщить об этом в последнюю очередь, чтобы ты представлял себе масштабы риска. Хотя… – усмехнулся, – ты же не Джим. Привычка, – потер виски. – А после всего этого – с нанитами, я имею в виду, – даже и не знаю, как сказать.

– О чем вы?

– Кажется, Джим пытается что-то нам сообщить. Иначе это не имеет никакого смысла, – Маккой снова открыл свой саквояж и вытащил из него перевязанный красной шелковой лентой свиток плотной бумаги. – Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что внешность своей Кукле каждый Наследник выбирает на свой вкус. Так вот, посмотри, какую Куклу заказали мне.

Развернув желтоватый лист и бросив его на стол, отступил в сторону и сложил руки на груди, ожидая моей реакции.

Я подошел к столу и склонился над ним, рассматривая карандашный рисунок. Портрет, работы неизвестного художника.

Портрет вулканца.

– Джима попросили описать, какую Куклу он хочет. И он описал, как видишь, – продолжал Маккой. – Он просит тебя прийти к нему. Просит о помощи. Другого объяснения у меня нет.

Я молчал. Пытался разобраться, рационально ли принятое мною решение, или я иду на поводу у эмоций. Понимая, что никакого другого решения я не приму.


	5. О неразрешимых задачах и видах из окон

Утром – три дня спустя – за мной прислали из дворца. Шофер в ливрее, длинный золотистый стиммобиль – кабриолет. Взвод гвардейцев.

– Доктор Леонард Горациус Маккой, – почтительно-небрежно взял под козырек грубоватый, высокий и широкоплечий парень в парадной форме гвардейца Их Величеств. – Лейтенант Гней. Командирован сопровождать вас и Госпожу Куклу Наследника.

– Здравствуйте, лейтенант, – покивал я, впуская его в прихожую. – Вы очень кстати. Мне понадобится помощь ваших ребят, чтобы погрузить вот это…

Посреди холла стояла на торце белая коробка – на самом деле, деревянный ящик, – в рост взрослого мужчины, обтянутая атласом и кружевом, перевязанная дурацкой синей лентой.

– Понял вас, – лейтенант нервно сглотнул, отводя глаза от коробки. – Эй, – заорал, выглянув из дверей, – четверо сюда!

Я притворил дверь гостиной, подхватил саквояж, надел шляпу и вышел на крыльцо. Наверху зазвенели стекла:

– Доктор! – пьяно заорал Фосс, то ли еще не протрезвевший, то ли уже с утра заложивший за воротник. – Как у вас дела?

– Лучше не бывает, – я приподнял шляпу. – Доброго утра, милейший господин Фосс.

– Доброго! – хохотнул он. – Что-то зачастили к вам гвардейцы, я смотрю!

Я пожал плечами, не желая продолжать разговор ни о чем. Этим утром Фосс был почему-то особенно неприятен мне.

«Извините, доктор, – вдруг услышал я безмолвный голос Спока в своем сознании. – Это не ваше раздражение».

«О боже мой, – я перевел дух, стараясь ничем не выдать свой испуг: эти вулканские методы коммуникации продолжали нервировать меня. – Спок, находясь у меня в голове, можешь называть меня по имени».

Он помолчал некоторое время.

«Это приемлемо, – пауза, – Леонард».

«Отлично», – тут за моей спиной распахнулась входная дверь, и я повернулся.

Гвардейцы выносили коробку – осторожно, как барышню в обмороке. Ливрейный шофер выскочил из мобиля и распахнул заднюю дверцу, взвод замер навытяжку. Я закатил глаза.

Фосс в окне наверху заперхал, как будто подавившись, в комнате у него за спиной сипло и придушенно ойкнула женщина. Я поднял голову:

– Хорошего дня, господин Фосс… – Но в ответ мне только ставни хлопнули.

Пожав плечами, я сел рядом с шофером и повернулся проверить, как на широком диване сзади – явно рассчитанном на пышные юбки и прочие кринолины – уместился этот огромный ящик.

– Взво-од! – рявкнул Гней.

Гвардейцы взвились в седла. И мы тронулись.

Надо сказать, это была самая грустная из всех моих поездок по столице: я будто участвовал в какой-то нелепой пародии на похороны. Мы двигались медленно и торжественно, прохожие, завидев процессию, останавливались и молча смотрели нам вслед. Но хотя бы не плакали. Они знали, конечно, что в коробке. Каждому Наследнику положена Кукла.

 

***

Кукла…

Я вспоминал, с каким отчаяньем Спок пытался перепрограммировать нанитов, чтобы они позволили нам совершить задуманное. Я впервые видел этого остроухого гения в таком состоянии. У него руки опускались. Он говорил, что столкнулся с совершенно незнакомой ему логикой. Что это слишком сложная система, чтобы справиться с ней в такие сжатые сроки и только силами научного отдела «Энтерпрайз»: чтобы расшифровать и отключить все потенциально опасные функции, обойдя необходимые.

В конце концов я разозлился на Джима – за его отсутствие. Он-то всегда умел прервать этот поток «невозможно» и «слишком сложно». Он бы смотрел на растерянного Спока влюбленными глазами – собственно, как и на любого, кто почему-то нуждался в его помощи и поддержке, – и задавал бы наводящие вопросы. И Спок бы обязательно вцепился в нужный вопрос и решил бы эту неразрешимую задачу – как миллионы неразрешимых задач до того.

А я не умел быть Джимом. Я даже влюбленными глазами смотреть не мог. На меня бы кто посмотрел…

«Спок, перестань, – не выдержал я, наконец. – Или скажи, как я могу тебе помочь, или не лечи симптомы».

Он хмыкнул и, по своему обыкновению, задрал бровь:

«Очаровательная метафора, доктор».

«Обращайся», – благосклонно кивнул я.

«А как бы вы предложили решить эту проблему в корне? Как оздоровить популяцию нанитов?».

«Ну, ты нашел, кого спросить, – я покрутил головой. – О! Вшей в них законы робототехники! Тогда они точно не смогут ничем навредить».

«Законов робототехники не существует, доктор. Вернее, они существуют только в фантастической литературе Земли, – сказал Спок, посмотрев на меня, глупого человечишку, снисходительно. Чуть ли не улыбаясь. – Их невозможно описать ни одним из ныне существующих языков программирования. Они внутренне противоречивы. Действовать всегда только во благо гуманоиду – значит, время от времени действовать против его воли. Не все то, что гуманоид – особенно, иррациональный землянин, – свободно выбирает…».

И тут он замолчал, резко оборвав себя. И подвис. Так и стоял несколько секунд, не двигаясь, уставившись в стену перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами.

«Спок?», – позвал я, наконец.

«Доктор, – отозвался он тихо, – не могли бы вы повторить то, что сказали вам Трое о смысле существования Куклы?».

«Конечно, но… – я беспокоился. – Спок, все в порядке?».

«Да, доктор, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся он. – Повторите, пожалуйста».

«Пожалуйста, – я пожал плечами. – Мне было сказано: «Кукла будет выполнять все желания Наследника». Что тебя смущает?».

 

***

– Госпожа Кукла Его Высочества! – заорал распорядитель, распахнув передо мной очередную золоченую дверь. Повернулся к нам и прошипел сквозь зубы, умудряясь почтительно улыбаться при этом: – Проходите!

И мы прошли.

И зал – шумный, яркий, пахучий, – ахнул и замер.

Я двигался вслед за распорядителем и благодарил вселенную за занятые руки: шляпа и саквояж прекрасно позволяли контролировать дрожащие пальцы. Вслед за мной тяжело шагали гвардейцы – судя по звукам, вспарывая паркет шпорами.

«Кукла! Кукла! – шептались вокруг. – Какая огромная коробка!».

«Какие кружева!» – восклицали какие-то барышни восхищенно. Словно место в этой коробке было бы для каждой из них пределом мечтаний.

«Ах, какая она, должно быть, красавица!», – мечтательно проблеял кто-то.

Я чуть не фыркнул, ощутив себя зловредным фокусником, из шляпы которого точно не выскочит кролик. Пальцы тут же перестали дрожать. Я предвкушал теперь не только встречу с Джимом, но и то впечатление, которое изготовленный мною подарок Его Высочеству должен был произвести на почтенную публику. Оглядев, наконец, находившихся в зале, я увидел офицеров гвардии в парадных мундирах, чиновников в темных фраках, кудрявых юношей в шелках – и дам. Много дам. Очень много дам. Кринолины, вуали, веера, душные ароматы. Тряпки, тряпки, тряпки…

– Ваше Высочество! – возопил в этот момент распорядитель, останавливаясь перед дамами, расположившимся на диванчиках в центре зала, и низко кланяясь, изящно отставив ножку. – Госпожа Кукла прибыла!

– Отлично! – донесся до меня голос Джима. – Так, девочки, выпустите меня из этого вашего цветника! Мне привезли любимую игрушку.

И шелковые бабочки со смехом разлетелись в разные стороны, открывая моему взгляду Его Высочество Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка.

 

***

«Доктор? – безмолвно шептал Спок. – Леонард? Что с вами?»

«Ничего… – я постарался прийти в себя. – Все в порядке. Или нет?.. В общем, сам увидишь. Не понимаю, что за игру ведет здесь Джим… ».

– Доктор Маккой! – ко мне приближался мой друг. Мой капитан. В высоких сапогах и расшитом золотом мундире. – Рад, наконец, познакомиться с вами.

– Ваше Высочество, – я поклонился. – Рад оказаться полезным.

– Мне рассказывали, вы много лет скитались в пустынных землях, – он с искренним любопытством смотрел на меня. – Я, знаете, тоже провел там половину жизни, – усмехнулся. – Правда, почти не покидая гарнизона.

Вокруг вежливо захихикали. Джим отмахнулся – и все смолкло.

– В общем, – продолжил он, – нам будет, о чем поговорить.

– С огромным удовольствием, Ваше Высочество.

– Хорошо, – он улыбнулся, засиял, сразу становясь тем Джимом, которого я знал. – Но не сегодня. Ведь сегодня у меня вряд ли будет много времени для бесед с вами…

По залу снова прокатились угодливые смешки.

– Покажите, – он нетерпеливо уставился на коробку у меня за спиной.

– Да, Ваше Высочество, – я повернулся к гвардейцам, все так и стоявшим вокруг белого ящика в кружевах. – Открывайте.

Лейтенант Гней козырнул и осторожно распустил синий бант. Крышку убрали. Замерший в нетерпении зал захлебнулся. Только Джим смотрел с восторгом.

– Позвольте представить, Ваше Высочество, – я подошел к коробке, нашел в складках черной парчи и сжал в ладони длинные и нечеловечески жесткие пальцы, а потом потянул на себя, заставляя ступить на паркет. – Госпожа Кукла Наследника.

В зале шептались.

Рядом со мной на до блеска навощенном паркете светлого зала – в черном шнурованном платье в пол, длинный и широкоплечий, – стоял Спок.

[Star Trek: Doll part2](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/art/Star-Trek-Doll-part2-608172483) by [Yukito4ka](http://yukito4ka.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

Я повернулся к Джиму.

– Это… – восхищенно выдохнул он. – Это великолепно, доктор. Вы гений! Вы…

– Спасибо, Ваше Высочество.

– Все точно так, как я хотел! – он шагнул вперед, протянул руку, бережно дотронулся до бледной щеки и чуть не потянулся коснуться заостренного уха, но остановился. За что я был ему искренне благодарен, потому что шквал переживаний Спока, который я ощущал в тот момент, уже указывал на ненормальную для вулканца эмоциональную нестабильность. И я бы не посоветовал усугублять.

– Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами, доктор!

– Как я уже говорил, рад быть полезным, Ваше…

– Что я должен знать? – нетерпеливо прервал он меня.

– Кукла будет подчиняться всем вашим распоряжениям, – я пожал плечами. – За исключением тех, что могут повлечь вред вам.

– А… вред ему? – Джим повернулся ко мне, вдруг ухмыльнувшись.

– Вред, нанесенный андроиду, в некоторых ситуациях может стать причиной его неспособности предотвратить вред вам, – я не понимал смысла этого вопроса. Не хотел понимать, для чего Джим Кирк может спрашивать о таком.

– Умно, – тот снова уставился на Спока. – Не волнуйтесь, доктор. Я слишком мечтал об этой кукле, чтобы ломать ее… По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

– Вы успокоили меня, ваше высочество, – я не смог сдержать саркастический тон.

Джим снова обратил взгляд ко мне и хмыкнул довольно, но ничего не ответил.

– Как ее... его зовут?

– Я полагал, вы сами назовете свою куклу.

– Хорошо, – вернулся к любованию Споком. – Он... спит?

– Сейчас «разбудим», – я повернулся к вулканцу: – Проснись, – и, когда темные глаза открылись и уставились на меня, «распорядился»: – С настоящего момента ты поступаешь в распоряжение... этого человека.

– Хорошо, – произнес Спок и взглянул на Джима, включаясь в игру: – Как к вам обращаться?

– Можешь звать меня Джимом… Стоп, забудь. Обращайся ко мне «Ваше Высочество». Об остальном после. Можешь… спать дальше.

Спок закрыл глаза, а Джим скомандовал:

– Унесите его. В мою спальню.

Я смотрел, как вулканца ставят в коробку и закрывают крышкой. Все это мне страшно не нравилось.

«Леонард, – услышал я вдруг, – не беспокойтесь. Я справлюсь».

«Надеюсь. Удачи, Спок. До встречи», – признаться честно, я волновался до безобразия.

– Был рад познакомиться с вами, доктор, – как сквозь вату услышал я голос Джима. – Надеюсь, теперь мы будем часто встречаться и сможем выкроить время для разговора. Вас проводят, – он указывал на дверь. – Пожалуйста, примите то, что вам предложат, как скромный подарок от меня. И ожидайте менее скромных, – рассмеялся, кивнул мне и отвернулся к своей стайке шелковых бабочек.

Меня схватили под локоть и потащили к дверям.

– Вот сюда, доктор, – бормотал распорядитель. – Не будем мешать Его Высочеству.

Гвардейцы во главе с лейтенантом Гнеем сопровождали нас.

– Вот сюда, пожалуйста… – ливрейный улыбался нервно. – Не будем отвлекать… А теперь направо… Вот! Мы пришли.

Передо мной в очередной раз открылась какая-то дверь.

– Проходите, пожалуйста, – распорядитель все кланялся, ни на минуту не прекращая это раздражающее движение. – Там спальня. Здесь кабинет. Окна в сад! – эти окна, судя по всему, вызвали у него тяжелый приступ зависти. – Располагайтесь.

Я уже понял, что происходит, но все же попытался:

– Будет ли мне позволено выехать в город, чтобы забрать кое-что из квартиры, которую я снимал до сегодняшнего дня, посподин… ?

– Мельес, – закивал он и всплеснул руками. – О, вам все привезут! Не надо беспокоиться. Раз уж Его Высочество пожелал оставить вас во дворце… Ну, не буду мешать. Устраивайтесь.

Он выскочил за дверь, в замке повернулся ключ.

Я помассировал виски и упал в кресло. Попробовал позвать Спока, но, похоже, наша связь была так же поверхностна и одностороння, как и у них с Джимом. Решил ждать.

Вид из окон открывался и в самом деле преотличный.


	6. О скандалах, интригах и расследованиях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: нонкон и, фактически, групповое изнасилование. Хоть и без особой графичности, но все же.

Заняв свое место в «коробке для Куклы» в то утро, я решил, что полезно было бы потратить время на упорядочивание информации. Условия совершенно не подходили для медитации, но я сознавал, что чрезмерно взволнован происходящим, и ощущал потребность в восстановлении баланса.

В первую очередь я обратился к связи сознаний. Дж… капитан был чем-то доволен и безмятежен – как и все эти семь целых пять десятых стандартного дня. Доктор Маккой волновался. 

«Со мной все в порядке, Леонард, – я попытался успокоить землянина. – Я готов ко всем возможным вариантам развития ситуации. Вулканцы рациональнее и выносливее людей… ».

«Да что ты говоришь?! – доктор хмыкнул. – Спасибо, Спок. Теперь я вижу, что зря переживал. Конечно, все будет в порядке, даже если тебя начнут вскрывать, чтобы посмотреть, как ты устроен внутри… ».

Я решил проигнорировать этот комментарий и продолжил:

«По всей видимости, я недостаточно четко выразил свою мысль. Я всего лишь хотел подчеркнуть еще раз, что ментальные и физиологические отличия вулканцев от землян позволят мне выглядеть андроидом. А в случае возникновения критической ситуации наниты помогут моему организму восстановить целостность тканей и… ». 

«Угу… ».

Доктор нелогично и беспредметно сердился, и я решил не продолжать коммуникацию, чтобы не доставлять ему дополнительных причин для тревоги. Просто сконцентрировался на настроении и самочувствии капитана Кирка, зная, что его положительно окрашенный эмоциональный фон очень скоро приведет в равновесие и мою собственную систему восприятия окружающей действительности. Как всегда.

Я признавал, что до этого инцидента поддерживал поверхностную связь наших сознаний не столько для того, чтобы следить за состоянием капитана, сколько ради возможности ощущать его внутренний покой. Я не понимал, как во мне сформировалась и почему продолжала существовать потребность в иррациональном, эмоциональном вмешательстве в строгую упорядоченность моей картины мира. Но это было настолько занимательно, давало столько пищи для размышлений, что я не торопился разрывать связь. Тем более, что она была полезна и способствовала более эффективному взаимодействию.

Я не пытался предположить, зачем капитану мог понадобиться этот, как выразился Леонард, «маскарад». Предполагать, не имея достаточных оснований для формулирования гипотезы, бесполезно. Потому я просто ждал.

 

***

– Все точно так, как я хотел! – капитан смотрел на меня, прикасался пальцами к моей щеке и испытывал, если пользоваться земными выражениями, настоящий восторг.

Он был рад видеть меня – очень рад: практически «счастлив», как выразился бы сам, привычно вкладывая в свои слова ненужную экспрессию. Но было в этой его «радости» что-то неправильное. 

Кажется, я не сумел в тот момент скрыть от доктора Маккоя свою растерянность, потому поспешил ободрить его. Мы уже не могли отменить визит во дворец, да и бросать своих сослуживцев здесь я не собирался.

«Леонард, не беспокойтесь, – попросил я, коснувшись его разума, когда меня поместили обратно в коробку. – Я справлюсь».

И перекрыл канал связи с сознанием доктора, оставив себе только возможность наблюдать за его состоянием. Чтобы не раскрыть ему свои сомнения. Свою неуверенность.

 

***

Четверо молодых мужчин – гвардейцев из, по всей видимости, подразделения личной охраны Наследника, – принесли меня в спальню и поставили перед высокой стрельчатой аркой окна возле кровати под пышным балдахином. Открытая коробка осталась лежать у стены.

Я – не имея возможности видеть наш путь – запоминал количество шагов и повороты, потому довольно точно представлял, в какой части дворца находятся эти покои. Окно за моей спиной, по всей видимости, должно было выходить в какой-то внутренний двор или сад. Возможности убедиться в этом у меня пока не было: гвардейцы остались в помещении и стояли передо мной, разглядывая недоверчиво.

– Тяжеленный, – сказал, наконец, самый молодой из них.

– Ага, – хмыкнул другой, подкрутив рыжий ус. – Кровать проломится.

Это замечание почему-то рассмешило всех четверых.

– Главное, – сквозь смех проговорил старший из них, в форме лейтенанта, обходя меня вокруг, – чтобы Его Высочество не проломился.

– Думаешь, он снизу будет? – сипло захихикал четвертый.

– Да кто его знает? Если б не так, заказал бы себе симпатичную девочку.

– И то верно.

– А проверим? – лейтенант подошел вплотную и провел ладонями по моим бедрам.

– Осторожно! – всерьез испугался молодой гвардеец. – Сломаете – а нам потом всем отвечать.

– Если боишься, Фетц, посторожи за дверью, – предложили ему.

Он замялся под взглядами сослуживцев, с сомнением глядя на меня, а потом махнул рукой:

– Да ладно. Его Высочество после приема собирался к фрейлинам на ужин.

– А этот ужин может затянуться до завтрака, – покивал ему сипевший. – Если Янина… 

– Эй, Берт! – лейтенант вдруг рассердился. – Прополощи рот перед тем, как о ней говорить!

– Да я-то что, – пожал плечами тот. – Вы бы Наследнику указывали, что ему прополоскать перед. И после.

Лейтенант зарычал:

– Заткнись!

– Ну, ну, Кеб, – рыжий примирительно похлопал его по плечу. – Не бесись. Все равно ничего не изменить уже.

– Еще как изменить!

– Т-ш-ш! – рыжий прижал пальцы к губам лейтенанта. – Не ори хотя бы. Давай лучше в куклы поиграем. Его Высочество там с фрейлинами, а мы пока тут развлечемся, м?

– Высочество!.. – зло процедил Кеб. – Вылез откуда-то. Третий никто слева в заднем ряду.

– Но ведь покушение!.. – пытался возразить Фетц. – Он же спас Их Величеств!.. 

– Много ты знаешь о покушениях, – фыркнули ему. – Он просто сговорился со своими друзьями-пустынниками. Где это видано, чтобы половину взвода уложили – а на нем одном нет ни царапины?! Спаситель Отечества, туды его.

Я пытался разобраться в происходившем во дворце. Внезапная благосклонность трех правителей казалась здесь странной. Значит, эта ситуация не была стандартной системой назначения Наследника. Значит… 

– Их Величества мудры, – рыжий вновь попытался успокоить друга. – Без нас разберутся. Играть-то будем – или как?

– Будем, – Кеб шагнул ко мне, окинул взглядом, мотнул головой, криво усмехнулся. – Сломается, говоришь?.. – и вдруг наклонился, подхватил подол моего длинного платья вместе с нижней юбкой и задрал его, перекинув мне через плечо, одновременно сдергивая с бедер белье. И замер.

В течение тринадцати стандартных секунд все молчали. Потом Берт сипло засмеялся, глядя на ошарашенного лейтенанта, рыжий многозначительно хмыкнул, а молодой гвардеец залился краской, уставившись на меня с открытым ртом.

– Что-то я не пойму, – произнес задумчиво Кеб, – зачем Его Высочеству такой прибор в задницу?

– Для профилактики, – спокойно сообщил рыжий. – И чтобы ускорить пищеварительные процессы.

– Что, вот настолько ускорить? – лейтенант захохотал. – Да из него же жратва будет вываливаться недожеванной!

Я старался удержать под контролем психофизиологические реакции, чтобы ничем не выдать своего отношения к происходящему.

– Эй, – окликнул полушепотом Фетц. – Оденьте его обратно.

– Зачем?

– Ну… – юноша замялся. – Хватит уже… 

– Это кукла, парень, – наставительным тоном сообщил лейтенант. – Она не возражает. Ей все равно. Пока не прикажут обратное.

– Мне… – Фетц закашлялся. – Я пойду. За дверями посторожу.

– Вали, – махнул рукой Кеб.

Рыжий хмыкнул вслед выходившему и спросил:

– Ты что-то еще хочешь от… этого?

– Хочу, – Кеб обошел меня снова и шлепнул по ягодицам. – Раз он трахает мою Янину… 

– Вы не волнуйтесь, – Берт чистил ногти. – И вам оставит.

Лейтенант зарычал:

– Нейт! – рыжему. – Хватай. На постель его.

Тот засмеялся:

– Сладкая месть?

– Раз уж он первым будет там, где всегда хотел оказаться я… Ты видел, как он облизывался на свою игрушку, на эту куклу?

– Некоторым дамочкам аж душно стало, – просипел Берт. – На балкон запросились.

Меня уложили лицом в одеяло на широкой кровати. Задрали платье. Подпихнули подушку под живот.

– Оу… Чур, я второй, – вполголоса проговорил Нейт.

– Ха, – хмыкнул Берт. – Я отправлю свою Гафи к этому доктору. За нормальными сиськами.

Кеб засмеялся:

– Может, он специалист только по задницам? Ладно…

Я одновременно пытался усмирить дыхание и рассчитать возможность ввести всех троих в бессознательное состояние без привлечения внимания посторонних. Ситуацию осложняло присутствие за дверью Фетца, чьи показания противоречили бы задуманному мной сценарию – даже если бы мне удалось заставить остальных троих забыть произошедшее. И я принял решение не рисковать чужими жизнями.

– Ого, – Кеб устроился между моими ногами, раздвигая шире, – доктор хотел хорошей ночи Нашему Высочеству.

Сплюнул. По моей коже потекло.

– Какая дырка… Дырочка… – он не снимал перчаток грубой выделки, их швы чуть царапали слизистую. – Сколько моих пальцев в тебя поместится, м? Два?.. Три?..

Это было… неприятно – да. И… много.

– Пять?.. 

Я запретил себе чувствовать это.

– Слушай, не тяни, – хрипло попросил Нейт. – Давай скорее.

– Что, – хихикнул Кеб, – сил нет терпеть? Сейчас…

Навалился на меня.

– Ох, как тесно… 

– Да ты ж его порвешь без смазки!

– Он кукла, ему все равно.

– Да… Да!.. О ч-черт!..

– А говорил, что ты только по девочкам, – глубокомысленно хмыкнул Берт у меня над головой.

– Это от неожиданности, – хихикнул Кеб, переводя дыхание. – Нейт? – встал и отступил в сторону.

– Ага… Сейчас мы его еще подрастянем. Чтобы у Нашего Высочества член в этой дыре болтался, как дерьмо в параше.

В дальнем конце коридора за дверью послышались шаги. Шли девятеро – в тяжелых сапогах, бряцая оружием.

Дверь распахнулась.

– Идут! – громким шепотом воскликнул Фетц, и снова скрылся за дверью, и замер у входа.

– Мать твою! – трое в спальне заметались.

Вздернули меня на ноги, поставили на прежнее место, открыв окно у меня за спиной. Взбили подушки, застегнули ремни… И дверь распахнулась.

– Что здесь про… – голос капитана звучал очень зло.

– Кто-то был в спальне, Ваше Высочество! – прервав его, отрапортовал Берт. – Мы проникли с целью пресечь!

– И как, пресекли?

– Госпожа Кукла могла пострадать, Ваше Высочество!

– Угу… – и крикнул: – Сержант Шедд!

В дверь прошел еще один гвардеец:

– Здесь, Ваше Высочество!

– Огласите, что стало известно от доброжелателя о готовившемся заговоре.

– Слушаюсь! – тот откашлялся: – Гражданин, пожелавший остаться неназванным, указал на лейтенанта Кеба как организатора… 

– …а об остальных здесь? – с нажимом.

– Он не имел полной информации, Ваше Высочество!

– Вот и разберитесь.

– Слушаюсь, Ваше Высочество! Взво-од!

Из коридора в спальню воврались, схватили троих и куда-то поволокли.

– Каковы будут дальнейшие распоряжения, Ваше Высочество? – осведомился сержант.

– Запереть до утра. По одному. Утром допросить каждого. Отдельно, – говорил, отвернувшись к окну, не глядя на Шедда. – Сообщить, что кто-то из них уже всех сдал. Жду рапорт перед завтраком.

– Слушаюсь! – Сержант вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Капитан молчал еще одну целую и три десятых минуты.

Я тоже молчал. Не знал, можно ли теперь говорить, если капитан все еще зачем-то играет свою роль: может быть, за всеми его действиями следили, и нужно было дождаться прикосновения для обмена информацией? 

А еще я – совершенно нелогично – чувствовал себя грязным. Я достаточно эффективно контролировал себя: боли не было. Но я ощущал, как по ногам течет. И – как на скуле наливается кровоподтек. И – как из то ли рассеченной, то ли прокушенной губы течет кровь. И – как платье расползается на спине, потому что кто-то из них порвал шелковый шнурок.

Наконец, Джим тряхнул головой, как будто отгоняя мысли прочь, повернулся и шагнул ко мне. Взглянул на мое лицо… Схватил за плечи – и тут же отдернул руки, почувствовав, как расходится платье.

– Проснись!

Я поднял третье веко.

– Ваше Высочество.

Он смотрел на меня растерянно. Не как на своего старпома, а как на свою игрушку. На сломанную куклу.


	7. О хромосомах и курьерах

Гостиная, столовая, спальня, кабинет, лаборатория… Я слонялся по своей обширной клетке, не зная, чем отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Спок не откликался, мой передатчик молчал с того момента, как мы въехали под силовой купол над замком, зато мне – в абсолютной тишине – подали ужин, на который я и смотреть не мог.

Еще через, примерно, полчаса доставили все вещи из квартиры у Фосса и сложили аккуратной горкой посреди гостиной. Поскольку я не представлял, как надолго нужно – и нужно ли, – обосновываться на новом месте, то так все и оставил. Пока что мне хотелось только связаться с Энтерпрайз и предупредить Нолана, чтобы он, чего доброго, не распсиховался и не начал палить по планете, не получив сообщения о том, что мы живы.

Выглянув в коридор, я наткнулся на предупреждающие взгляды своих караульных.

– М-м-м… Молодые люди, – обратился к ним со всей доступной мне на тот момент приветливостью. – Не могу ли я передать с посыльным в город… э-э-э... лекарство для пациента?

Судя по всему, приветливости в моем распоряжении оставалось исчезающе мало: даже вулканцы могли бы позавидовать выражениям лиц этих двух гвардейцев. Тогда я попытался улыбнуться. Стало только хуже: они еще и глаза отвели. Не выдержали.

– Ладно, ладно, понял! – я махнул на них рукой. – Вам запрещено разговаривать на посту. Но, – сделал многозначительную паузу, достал из кармана монету и показал им, – если вы просто кивнете, мне будет совершенно достаточно.

Парни переглянулись растерянно.

– Итак, вопрос: могу ли я передать с посыльным в город…

Я еще не договорил, когда оба кивнули.

– Вот и славно. Пришлите мне кого-нибудь, когда сменитесь.

Монета осталась лежать под дверью – между караульными. Не позволяя им забыть.

 

***

В ожидании смены караула я еще побродил по гостиной, поскучал на балконе над пустым и тихим внутренним двориком, перебрал лабораторную посуду, решая, не открыть ли мне музей, когда мы выберемся с этой планетки. Потом вдруг обнаружил себя в кабинете – читающим первые попавшиеся исторические хроники и очень голодным. Дело в том, что любые хроники, даже обычные истории болезней, всегда будят во мне зверский аппетит: я как будто проживаю все описанные в них годы, а несколько человеческих жизней за раз – это очень энергозатратно. 

Решив, что информацию нужно усваивать с пищей, я вернулся за стол. Текст казался мне очень важным: речь в нем шла о Наследниках и их Куклах. Двойные потреты. Двойные биографии.

Его Высочество Наследник Воган – Госпожа Адена, Кукла Наследника: дата издания указа о назначении, несколько лет участия в каких-то балах и маскарадах, восшествие на престол. Указание на том Хроник, в котором можно почитать о дальнейших годах жизни Вогана, получившего титул Второго. Ни слова о том, какая судьба досталась Адене.

Его Высочество Редлей – Госпожа Эрин: дата, годы, том, ни слова.

Ее Высочество Жанин – Госпожа Стэн: дата, годы… Стоп. Кукла-мальчик. Интересно, было ли это личным пожеланием Жанин? Алиенам-то, похоже, безразлично.

Пролистав еще несколько разделов, я убедился, что все безразлично всем: мне встретились все возможные – немногочисленные при наличии только двух полов – сочетания. То есть, это зависело только от предпочтений Наследника. 

Да и, в самом деле, подумал я, какая разница, какого пола будет андроид? У него же нет функции продолжения рода… 

Пару разделов спустя я убедился, что у Куклы есть все функции, которые нужны Наследнику. Потому что Госпожа Кера носила ребенка Наследника Тирона. Правда, после восшествия Тирона на престол, ни о ней, ни о ребенке ничего не было сказано. Так же, как и о Госпоже Хейле, который тоже носил ребенка.

Прочитав это, я понял, что мне срочно нужно выпить. Беременный андроид – тем более, андроид-мальчик, – не укладывался в мои представления о… ни о чем, на самом деле. Понятно, что вторичные половые признаки Куклы могут не иметь никакого отношения к наличию или отсутствию первичных, совершенно Кукле не нужных. Я даже был готов согласиться с тем, что тело андроида можно использовать как инкубатор. Но… откуда берется вторая хромосома?!

В этот момент я услышал, как открылась дверь в коридор.

– Кто там?! – заорал я, выскочив из-за стола. – Посыльный?

В две секунды оказавшись в гостиной и увидев вошедших, я замер.

– Доктор Маккой, – склонился передо мной очередной ливрейный. – Госпожа Кукла доставлена к вам по распоряжению Его Высочества. Дальнейшие указания поступят утром. – Выпрямился и с сомнением окинул взглядом чемоданы, все так и лежавшие на полу посреди гостиной. – Не нужна ли вам помощь?

– Нет, спасибо, – я мотнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от лица Спока. – Может, позже. Я… передам через… них, – махнул рукой в сторону двери.

– Как вам будет угодно, – лакей снова согнулся и выскользнул за дверь.

Я бросился к вулканцу.

– Спо…

– Доктор, – он поднял ладонь, останавливая меня. – Прежде чем вы приступите к осмотру…

– К осмотру?! – я взвился. – Что случилось?! Почему ты не отзыва…

– Тише. – Казалось, он готов применить ко мне вулканский захват.

– Ладно, – я глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и понизил тон: – Только объясни, какого хрена у тебя кровь на лице.

– Обязательно, – кивнул он. – Как только вы пообещаете мне… – сглотнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, а потом снова уставился на меня: – Доктор. Что бы вы ни подумали, осматривая меня сейчас, во-первых, это сделал не капитан, во-вторых, со мной все в порядке, и, в-третьих, ситуация сложнее, чем мы думали, но не безвыходна. Понимаете?

– Ты о чем, Спок?! Боже, снимай эти тряпки!

– Доктор. Пока я не буду уверен, что вы услышали и поняли, я не позволю вам прикоснуться ко мне.

– Что?! Да ты вообще в своем уме?!..

– Доктор.

– Гоблин ушастый. Да, да, я понял! Не Джим, в порядке и сложнее! Доволен?!

– Вполне.

И он стащил с себя плащ и повернулся ко мне спиной.

***

Я сидел на ковре в гостиной, привалившись спиной к ножке стола, и смотрел в окно – на ночное небо. И пара местных лун, и звезды казались смазанными бликами: как будто я смотрел на них сквозь грязное стекло. Так, наверное, видят мир снежинки в запылившемся стеклянном шаре. Или булавки в старой хрустальной шкатулке.

Спок спал в моей постели. До сих пор у меня никогда не хватало авторитета отправить его отдыхать по причине полученного в какой-нибудь высадке ранения, – а тут он без долгих споров согласился, что часа четыре здорового сна ему не помешают. Что нанитам – при всей их эффективности – нужно время и покой. Честно говоря, я бы и дальше обходился без его послушания, полученного такой ценой. 

Вспомнив, как он докладывал мне о произошедшем, растянувшись на столе в кабинете, я почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Это же я притащил его сюда. Я заставил его участвовать в этом маскараде – без всякой страховки! И теперь даже не мог оказать ему полноценную помощь, потому что у меня были только древние пинцеты и нестерильные бинты, а также спирт и надежда на то, что его вулканский иммунитет и наниты позволят ему дожить до конца этой, с позволения сказать, миссии.

«Доктор, ваше беспокойство необоснованно», – заявил мне этот остроухий компьютер, видимо, считывая бешенство, накатывавшее на меня при виде того, что с ним сделали.

«Да что ты говоришь, Спок! – от возмущения и бессильной злости у меня аж пальцы тряслись. – А если бы этим… думающим не той головой, захотелось поковыряться в тебе ножичком или проверить, насколько, прости за интим, вместительна Госпожа Кукла?! Выпадающая прямая кишка еще ничью жизнь не делала приятно разнообразнее!». 

«Думаю, они побоялись бы оставлять настолько явные следы, доктор».

«А если бы не побоялись?!».

И тут Спок разозлился.

«Я не собирался умирать там, Леонард! – Отрезал он, коротко глянув на меня через плечо, и снова уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. – Усилий четверых – хотя, думаю, в той ситуации только троих, – людей недостаточно для того, чтобы противостоять взрослому вулканцу, защищающему свою жизнь. – Повел плечами. – Я не позволил бы нанести своему телу непоправимый ущерб. Но мне не доставляет удовольствия думать о том, что я мог бы сделать, если бы… пришлось. Как и о возможных последствиях такого моего поступка для всех вовлеченных». 

«Хорошо, – я почему-то успокоился от этой его злости. Конечно, он не хотел подставлять всех и собирался терпеть столько, сколько мог. Логично, черт бы его побрал. – Всё, можешь вставать. Сейчас найду тебе что-нибудь надеть… Ты голоден?». 

«Нет, благодарю, – он легко ступил на пол и повернулся ко мне. И замер в легком замешательстве. – Доктор?..».

«М?».

«На самом деле, у нас есть очень серьезная причина для беспокойства».

«Да, – покивал я. – Ты мне только что о ней рассказал».

«Нет, – он покачал головой. – Это другое. Это о капитане и… еще. Я не совсем уверен в своих выводах, но, думаю, должен с вами поделиться».

«Договорились, – медленно кивнул я. – Сейчас найду тебе пижаму, ты ляжешь и расскажешь мне обо всем. А потом постараешься уснуть».

И если с пижамой проблем не возникло – в моем недавно приобретенном гардеробе хватало тряпок того размера, который подходил нам обоим, – то с рассказом все было гораздо сложнее.

«После того, как капитан отослал меня к вам, – начал Спок, устроившись на постели, – я ощутил, что меня пытаются ментально сканировать».

«Ага», – я растерянно потряс головой и упал в кресло рядом с кроватью. 

«Я не знаю, что является источником, – продолжал он. – Предпочел сразу закрыться. И спустя три и шесть десятых минуты это прекратилось. – Взглянул на меня с интересом: – Вы не чувствовали ничего необычного? Это могло казаться головокружением или мигренью». 

«Нет, ничего», – я пожал плечами. 

Он кивнул удовлетворенно:

«Значит, пока вы не казались опасным или странным».

«Пока? – я хмыкнул. – Надеюсь, и впредь казаться безобидным, потому что, Спок, ты же знаешь: я не умею закрываться, как ты это называешь». 

«Не беспокойтесь. Я покажу вам, как защищать сознание от такого сканирования».

«Ну, если ты говоришь…».

«Все будет в порядке, доктор. Я помогу, – он запнулся. – Если, конечно, вы доверите мне…».

«Спо-ок, – протянул я раздраженно. – Конечно, я доверю тебе все. О чем можно говорить в такой ситуации?».

«Хорошо», – он опустил голову и уставился на свои ладони. 

«Рассказывай уже, – попросил я. – Не томи. Что с Джимом?».

«Он… Капитан не помнит себя».

Я уже ждал чего-то в этом роде, но все равно почувствовал в тот момент, как под ложечкой противно засосало.

«Его что, контролируют?».

«Нет, – Спок покачал головой. – Ему заменили память. Он совершенно всерьез убежден, что находится на своем месте».

***

Я проснулся в кресле у окна гостиной, когда в дверь вдруг заскреблись. Открыв, я увидел на пороге – между новыми караульными, совершенно равнодушными ко всему происходившему, – мальчишку лет тринадцати: светловолосого, светлоглазого, в форме с красным кантом.

– Господин доктор, я ваш курьер, – пропищал он.

– Ну, проходи, мой курьер, – хмыкнул я, впуская его в гостиную. – Что так поздно?

– Извините, господин доктор! – нисколько не смутился он. – Я сначала выполнил все задания господина распорядителя Мельеса, а потом… 

– Правильно, – покивал я. – А спать ты когда собираешься?

– Когда получится, – он пожал плечами с таким видом, будто такова уж была его судьба. – Брат сказал, вы заплатили, потому нужно выполнять.

– А! Ну-ну.

Значит, один из гвардейцев первого караула решил, что младшему брату тоже нужно дать возможность подзаработать.

– Как звать-то тебя?

– Брок.

Барсук, значит.

– Ну, вот что, Брок, – я прошел в кабинет, поманив его за собой. – Доставишь лекарство, – показал на узелок с бутылкой вина, – господину Фоссу на Круглой площади. Знаешь, где это?

– Так точно, – вытянулся парень.

– Хорошо. Вручишь лично и передашь привет от меня. Скажешь, что ко мне можно посылать в случае нужды. Понял?

– Передать господину Фоссу лично и с приветом, – кивнул Брок.

– Молодец. Но это еще не все. Вот деньги, – я выгреб из кармана какую-то мелочь. – Это не плата за труды. Заплачу я тебе после, а это – на мелки.

Малыш посмотрел на меня как на сумасшедшего:

– Зачем вам столько мела, господин доктор?

– Не мне, а тебе. Ты купишь мелки и нарисуешь под окнами господина Фосса – крупно и четко! – вот эти знаки, – я вытащил из ящика стола листок бумаги и написал на нем несколько цифр. – Сумеешь? Повтори.

Парень, высунув язык от усердия, вывел под написанным мной такие же, хоть и немножко кривые, цифры.

– Умница, – одобрил я. – Знаешь, что это? Это послание одной прекрасной даме, с которой у меня тайный роман. Она утром увидит и поймет, почему я уехал.

– А! – Брок покивал понимающе и сочувственно. Похоже, у него уже был тайный роман, и он был знаком с моими проблемами.

– Увидев это послание, она выбросит из окна записку, – продолжал я. – Эту записку ты принесешь мне – и получишь причитающуюся награду. Понял?

– Нарисовать знаки на мостовой, ждать записки утром, нести вам.

– Ты идеален, парень.

***

Под утро меня вновь разбудили, загрохотав дверью. Когда я вылез из постели, подошел к двери и распахнул ее, мне в лицо зашуршали черной парчой.

– Господин доктор! – воскликнул длинный рыжий парень.

– Я. Не ори.

– Новое платье Госпожи!

– Прекрасно. Давай сюда.

Он опасливо отодвинулся на шаг назад:

– Но я был назначен камердинером Госпожи, и должен помогать ей одеваться, а потом сопровождать ее к Его Высочеству на завтрак!

– Сам справлюсь, – рявкнул я. – Придёшь забрать Госпожу… когда завтрак?

– Через час!

– Вот и приходи через полчаса.

– Но… 

– И мне завтрак принесешь заодно, – я выхватил у него шуршащее черное и захлопнул дверь.

– Доброе утро, доктор, – Спок стоял в дверях кабинета с книгой в руках.

– Если ты так считаешь, – буркнул я. – Вот, платье принесли. И через час ты должен завтракать у Джима.

– Тогда я буду одеваться, – кивнул он и положил книгу на стол: те самые хроники, что я читал накануне. – Вы не поможете мне, Леонард?..

– Зашнурую, не волнуйся, – засмеялся я.

…

Через полчаса Госпожа Кукла Наследника торжественно покинула мои покои в сопровождении камердинера – иначе описать это было невозможно. Наблюдая за тем, как упакованный в дорогие тряпки Спок уверенно несет себя по длинному коридору, не обращая внимания ни на суетящегося камердинера, ни на расступающихся и жмущихся к стенам слуг, я подумал:

«Хорош, хорош. Нос о потолок не поцарапай».

«Леонард», – чуть раздраженно отозвался вулканец.

«Я только хотел пожелать удачи», – невинным тоном сообщил я.

«Спасибо. И вам удачи. Не забудьте…». 

«Как только почувствую, что кто-то решил покопаться у меня в мозгах, – сразу звать тебя. Помню».

«Хорошо. До встречи, доктор».

«До встречи».

Я закрыл дверь, постоял рядом с ней, ощущая удаляющегося Спока – ощущая наваливающееся одиночество – и пошел завтракать. В полдень мне назначили аудиенцию у Их Величеств, так что следовало набираться сил.


	8. О воде, красоте и бутербродах

Я проснулся через четыре стандартных часа после погружения в сон и быстро проанализировал свои ощущения. Боли не было, целостность слизистой восстановилась. Можно было приступать к медитации и анализу случившегося.

Леонард спал рядом со мной. Его эмоциональный фон был ровным – насколько это возможно для иррационального человеческого сознания, – но мне все равно хотелось побыть в одиночестве, потому я осторожно поднялся и прошел в кабинет.

Приближалось утро. Во внутреннем дворе за окном установилась гулкая тишина того времени суток, когда ночные шумы уже затихли, а дневные еще не зазвучали. Я сидел на столе у окна, вглядываясь в туманную пелену, и вспоминал холодное молчание предрассветного Ши’Кхара. И маму, глядевшую в сад из окна детской.

«Аманда, – голос отца звучал тревожно и растерянно. – Я не знаю, чего Т’Кеш хотела добиться своим нелогичным и оскорбительным поведением. Я… приношу тебе извинения за…».

«Не извиняйся, что ты! – она покачала головой. – Я все понимаю. Она делает это просто от бессилия изменить происходящее».

«Это недостойные вулканца поступки».

«Это недостойные кого угодно поступки, Сарек», – она засмеялась тихонько и потянулась обнять отца.

Он недолго колебался и ответил на ее объятия.

«Почему ты так просто принимаешь все это?».

«Представь себе, что я – вода».

«Ты шутишь?» – уточнил он.

«Нисколько, – она покачала головой. – Разве я не вода?».

Отец молчал некоторое время, чуть раздраженный этой ее игрой, потом вздохнул и покачал головой:

«Вода. Ты затопила мой мир – весь, без остатка».

«Я замужем за поэтом», – весело заметила мама.

Вода… 

Мне очень нужна была эта вода сейчас. Та, что затопила бы весь мой мир. Без остатка.

Но не было ни капли. Была только необходимость проанализировать случившееся.

***

 

«Ваше Высочество».

«Что? – капитан смотрел мне в глаза растерянно. – Ты помнишь что-нибудь о происходившем до того, как я тебя разбудил?».

«Вы приказали мне спать. Все».

«Жаль».

«Прошу прощения».

«Да ну, – Кирк покачал головой и едва заметно улыбнулся. – Сам дурак. Не надо было тебя отключать».

«Возможно, это было бы рационально».

Он усмехнулся:

«Все время хочется ущипнуть себя побольнее. Убедиться, что не сплю, – и кончиком пальца коснулся моей нижней губы. – Она ведь заживет?».

«Да».

«Отлично! – он удовлетворенно покивал. – Давай снимем это… – и потянул вниз ворот платья. – Я прикажу на сегодня подобрать тебе что-нибудь из моих вещей, а завтра у тебя будет новое».

Я запротестовал:

«Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, не нужно». 

«Что? – он замер, удивленный. – Ты хочешь остаться в… этом?».

«Мое тело… не в порядке, – уклончиво ответил я. – Прошу вас позволить мне отправиться туда, где я смогу привести себя в надлежащее состояние».

Он почему-то понял мгновенно. Стиснул зубы, притянул меня к себе еще ближе, прижал, глядя в лицо. Задрал юбки. Провел пальцами между ягодицами, бледнея от ярости. Вытащил руку из-под одежды, поднял, взглянул коротко и вновь посмотрел на меня, все так же удерживая за талию. По его пальцам текло. Резкий запах не оставлял никаких сомнений.

«Прошу извинить меня. Я не мог…».

«Знаю. – Он выдохнул зло, а потом притянул меня еще ближе и прижался щекой к щеке. – Не бойся. Этого больше не будет. Больше никто не посмеет… коснуться тебя». 

«Я не боюсь, Ваше Высочество».

«Джим. Называй меня по имени… моя Госпожа», – отстранился и посмотрел мне в глаза. 

Я замер на мгновение.

«Джим», – повторил послушно. 

«Угу, – кивнул он. – А как?.. Ладно, потом». 

Обошел меня, встал за спиной, пытаясь стянуть порванную шнуровку.

«Не беспокойтесь об этом… Джим». 

«Не хочу, чтобы тебя видели так. Вот, – накинул мне на плечи свой плащ и обернулся к дверям. – Эй, там?!».

Дверь распахнулась, впуская тут же склонившегося лакея.

«Сопроводить Госпожу к ее доктору», – распорядился капитан.

«Да, Ваше Высочество». 

«Я сейчас буду занят, – Кирк вновь смотрел на меня. – Очень занят, – уточнил зло. – Но я пришлю за тобой утром». 

***

 

Два и семь десятых часа спустя Леонард помогал мне одеваться.

– Зря это все, – закончив шнуровать платье, он отошел и недовольно наблюдал за мной, сложив руки на груди.

– Что зря, доктор?

– Красота вся эта.

– По всей видимости, здесь так принято.

– Ну-ну. Будем надеяться, что характер у Джима вместе с памятью не отшибло.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Джиму всегда нужно кого-нибудь защищать от чего угодно, – он пожал плечами. – Если с кем-то поступили… нехорошо, мягко говоря, то в заднице нашего капитана немедленно обнаруживается вот такенное шило, – он развел руками для убедительности. – Так что Джим бы никому больше не позволил даже посмотреть… – доктор не договорил.

– Если вы об этом, – я заглянул ему в глаза, – то могу подтвердить. «Не отшибло», как вы выражаетесь.

– Тогда я могу быть более-менее спокоен.

Выражение его лица было не совсем понятно.

– Вне всяких сомнений, – резко ответил я.

– Ну, не ершись, – фыркнул он.

– Я не… 

– Ты да!

Решив прервать бессмысленный диалог, я отвернулся к зеркалу, чтобы поправить воротник. Который, надо признать, совершенно не нуждался в этом.

– Я же просто беспокоюсь о тебе, Спок, – доктор приблизился ко мне, положил ладонь на плечо и слегка сжал пальцы.

– Не нужно беспокоиться.

– Да боже мой! – он всплеснул руками и повысил тон. – Ты понимаешь, что я впервые – впервые, слышишь?! – жалею, что ты вовсе не тот компьютер ходячий, каким хочешь выглядеть. 

Я молчал, ожидая, пока эмоциональный фон землянина придет в норму. Видимо, почувствовав это, он успокоился, откашлялся, провел руками по волосам.

– Если когда-нибудь потом, когда этот кошмар закончится, Джим спросит, – я тебе этого не говорил.

– Не говорили мне чего, Леонард? 

– Вот-вот, – покивал он довольно.

***

 

Когда я в сопровождении камердинера – он назвался Гэллом, – приблизился к двери столовой, нас встретил распорядитель Мельес.

– Госпожа, – склонился он. – У Его Высочества утреннее совещание. Извольте подождать, я доложу, – и проскользнул в чуть приоткрытую дверь.

– Ваше Высочество, – донеслось из столовой, – Госпожа Кукла при…

– Мельес, старина, – прервал его капитан. – Неужели непонятно: Госпожа всегда без доклада.

– Как будет угодно Вашему Высочеству… 

Распорядитель еще не закончил произносить эту фразу, как дверь распахнулась. В течение четырех секунд капитан стоял на пороге, оглядывая меня настороженно, а потом улыбнулся и протянул руку.

– Доброе утро. – Тревожно свел брови. – Как ты?.. 

– Все в порядке, Ваше Высочество. Спасибо. – Я шагнул ко входу.

Поняв, что я не собираюсь подавать ему руку, Кирк хмыкнул и положил мне ладонь на плечо.

– Я помню, мы вчера договорились, – произнес он негромко. – Ты зовешь меня по имени.

– Не здесь, Ваше Высочество, – возразил я.

Он рассмеялся негромко.

– Упертый. Я точно не сплю?

– Не понимаю вас?

– Потом объясню, – отмахнулся он. – Давай завтракать. – Повернулся к окну, у которого замер навытяжку вчерашний сержант Шедд. – Благодарю за доклад, сержант. Можете идти. 

– Слушаюсь, вашество! 

– Давайте, – отмахнулся Кирк. – Вас там тоже ждет завтрак.

– Спасибо, вашество!

Капитан только фыркнул ему вслед:

– Солдат всегда должен быть накормлен – даже когда не голоден.

Посреди зала стоял длинный обеденный стол, на противоположных концах которого были сервированы два прибора, и у ближайшего из них уже стоял Гэлл, готовясь отодвинуть кресло для меня.

– О-о-о… – недовольно протянул капитан. – Мельес, знаешь, что?..

– Ваше Высочество?

– К черту протокол. Я завтракаю здесь, – указал на стул рядом с предназначавшимся мне местом.

Распорядитель осуждающе поджал губы, но Кирк не обратил внимания: просто выхватил из вазы яблоко. Слуги засновали вокруг, меняя приборы.

– Как прошла ночь? – дождавшись, пока я сяду, капитан упал на выбранное место.

– Удовлетворительно.

– Ты… – он усмехнулся. – Нет, серьезно: как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Доктор Маккой сделал все необходимое.

– Ладно, – он пожал плечами. – Потом расскажешь. – Захрустел яблоком.

Я знаком попросил Гэлла передать мне бутерброд и спросил:

– А как вы..?

– Сначала поешь, – прервал меня Кирк, помрачнев.

– Хорошо.

Тринадцать и пять десятых минуты – пока длился завтрак – мы молчали. Несколько раз я чувствовал, что капитан хотел обратиться ко мне с каким-то вопросом, но как будто не решался. Только когда я свернул салфетку и положил ее на стол, он сказал:

– Они сознались во всем. Хочешь ознакомиться с рапортом?

– Нет, – я покачал головой.

– Правильно, – кивнул он. – Но… Мне нужен твой совет. – Помолчал. – Трое виновны. Двое обвинили лейтенанта Кеба в организации… этого. Сказали, ревновал. Завидовал, – пожал плечами и скривил губы. – А один не участвовал. Но и не пытался остановить или донести. 

– Вам нужны доносчики?

– Что? – он удивленно уставился на меня.

– Если вы обвините его в недоносительстве, этот прецедент может породить практику доносов. В результате верить нельзя будет никому.

Капитан покивал:

– Ты прав. Но если я не казню их всех – в том числе, его, – прецедент все равно будет создан.

– Не казните никого.

Он выдохнул возмущенно:

– Но они же… Они же оскорбили тебя!

– Я не человек. Я могу игнорировать это.

– А я не могу! – фыркнул он.

– Не можете, – согласился я. – Но вы можете принимать различные решения.

– О да! – недобро улыбнулся капитан. – Я могу убить их… по-разному.

– Или не убивать.

Кирк покачал головой.

– Упрямец. Говоришь, ты не человек и не можешь быть унижен этим, да? Но ведь ты не вещь! Ты пререкаешься тут со мной. Ты мыслишь свободно. Ты…

– Тогда прислушайтесь к моему мнению и не казните их.

– Да почему?!

– Потому что, если казнить всех, совершивших глупость из зависти…

– ...то можно очень скоро остаться в одиночестве, – засмеялся он.

– Я выразился бы иначе, но смысл вы уловили правильно.

Он вдруг резко поднялся, чуть не уронив кресло, смял и швырнул на стол салфетку.

– Пойдем. Мне нужно кое-что показать тебе.

***

 

Мы прошли в кабинет. Пока капитан распоряжался не сопровождать нас, я оглядел книжные полки, отмечая, с какими текстами здесь следовало бы ознакомиться.

– Так и знал, что тебе понравится.

Я обернулся. Кирк стоял у закрытой двери, прислонившись к ней плечом, и разглядывал меня.

– Содержащаяся в этих книгах информация обладает большой ценностью… 

– Не уточняй, – он отмахнулся. – Мне все равно, как ты это называешь. Если тебе понадобится – пользуйся.

– Спасибо.

– Не благодари, – он покачал головой. – Или благодари – но называй меня по имени.

– Спасибо, Джим, – кивнул я.

Кирк улыбнулся:

– И давай уже познакомимся. Как мне называть тебя?

– Как вам будет угодно, – я пожал плечами.

Он хмыкнул.

– Я думал, доктор дал тебе имя, когда создавал.

– В этом не было нужды.

– Странно, – он покачал головой. – Я почему-то знаю, как тебя зовут, а твой создатель не знает.

– Мой создатель знает обо мне все, – не согласился я.

– О-о-о, – протянул капитан недовольно. – Зачем ты такой, а?

– Смею напомнить, вы сами требовали высокой степени самостоятельности суждений…

– Самостоятельности, а не желания пререкаться по любому поводу!

– Это одно и то же качество. От того, что вы для его обозначения пользуетесь другим словом, суть не меняется.

Кирк схватился за голову и засмеялся, потом шумно выдохнул.

– Ты прав, – согласился совершенно спокойно. – Мне не нужна послушная кукла. Это было бы неинтересно.

Подошел ко мне, встал за спиной и задумчиво сообщил:

– Когда меня спросили, какой бы я хотел свою куклу, я не знал, что выбрать. Мне казалось, неважно, будет она блондинкой или рыжей, пышкой или худой, смешливой или серьезной. А что важно? Я не знал. Сказал, что подумаю. Сказал, это же на всю жизнь, потому надо хорошенько подумать.

Замолчал. Подступил ближе и осторожно дотронулся до кончика уха. Задержал дыхание. Провел пальцем по краю ушной раковины – до мочки. По шее. По подбородку. Шумно выдохнул и притянул к себе, обхватив поперек груди, уткнувшись носом и губами в шею сзади. Пробормотал:

– Ты мне приснился. Спок.


	9. О неожиданных встречах и музыкальных шкатулках

Когда – через пару часов после завтрака – за мной пришли, я не удивился. Даже так: я удивился, что пришли только после завтрака. Меня явно хотели исследовать подробнее, раз оставили во дворце. Других причин не было: я прекрасно понимал, что Кукле Наследника не нужен был никакой доктор. Мне даже казалось, что накануне вечером за мной не послали только потому, что были заняты всей этой… историей со Споком.

То, что я уже знал сам о местных правителях, и то, что Спок ночью успел сообщить мне о Джиме и предполагаемой системе контроля над его разумом – и разумами всех, кто хоть раз «лечился» местной «святой водой», – честно говоря, пугало. И злило. Эти алиены, кем бы они ни были, когда-то откуда-то украли предков всех этих людей – и то ли проводили теперь какой-то социальный эксперимент, то ли так просто забавлялись. Кукловоды чертовы.

Но беспокоило меня другое. 

Теперь, после сказанного Споком, понятно было, что алиены, эти Трое, не могли позволить нам уйти от планеты. Ведь мы бы вернулись – не одни – и разнесли бы тут все к клингонской матери. 

Понятно было, что точно так же они поступили с экипажами всех кораблей, теперь болтавшихся на орбите. И что десант наш во главе с капитаном они захватили, чтобы лучше понимать, на что мы способны, и чтобы контролировать наши действия: теперь у них были заложники.

Чего я совершенно не понимал – так это нахрена им нужно было усложнять себе жизнь, заменять Джиму память и делать его Наследником. Прежде я думал, что Джим сам пошел на сделку с ними, надеясь обмануть, чтобы спасти «Энтерпрайз», – но и тогда у меня не было никаких предположений о том, для чего это нужно Трем. Не для обновления же генофонда? Хотя Джим бы с удовольствием, конечно.

В любом случае, теперь гипотезу нужно было менять, но информации у нас со Споком не хватало, так что я даже был рад, когда за мной, наконец, прислали.

***

– У _Них_ Наследник! – буркнул гвардеец.

– Господин доктор приглашен на аудиенцию, – прошипел в ответ сопровождавший меня ливрейный.

Караульные расступились, открывая двери, и я увидел просторный зал – тот же, в котором впервые встретился с Тремя, когда получал заказ на изготовление Куклы. Правда, в тот раз в зале был полумрак, а теперь из высоких окон лился холодный свет пасмурного полдня, позволявший хорошенько рассмотреть и обстановку, и присутствующих.

– Ваши Величества, Ваше Высочество, – склонился мой сопровождающий. – Доктор Маккой по вашему… 

– Свободен, – оборвал его холодный голос из глубины зала.

– Слушаюсь, – лакей неслышно выскользнул обратно, подтолкнув меня в спину.

Я шагнул вперед по гладкому, как лед, темному каменному полу, огляделся, и увидел: огромный стол посреди зала, двое мужчин у его дальнего конца, а на возвышении у выложенной медными пластинами стены напротив, в трех громоздких креслах – Троих. 

В прошлый раз я почти не видел их, только слышал ровные бесстрастные голоса трех теней, а теперь… Трое грузных мужчин с блеклыми лицами и редкими выцветшими волосами одним – будто бы согласованным – движением повернули головы, уставившись на меня. Они производили странное впечатление. Пассивность их тел, их слитость с тронами ужасала. Я понимал, что эти тела – всего лишь марионетки, куклы. Было жутко и мерзко.

– Доктор, – ровно произнес тот, что сидел в центре. – Благодарим за вашу работу.

– Не стоит, – кажется, я был недостаточно вежлив, но Трое не обратили на мой тон никакого внимания.

– Мы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов… – начал другой.

– Доктор! – прервал его знакомый голос. 

Я обернулся. Джим несся ко мне. Конечно: караульный ведь сообщал, что Наследник здесь.

– Второй, Ваше Величество, ну я же просил! – он улыбался этим мертвецам, будто те были его стариками, немного капризными и слегка выжившими из ума папашами. – Я сам поблагодарю этого гения. – И «Его Высочество» обратил прожекторы своей признательности на меня. Чуть не прожарил насквозь. – Спасибо вам. Он… неописуемый.

Как раз в этот момент у него за плечом возникла тень, настолько привычная мне, что я чуть не забыл, где нахожусь.

– Добрый день, доктор Маккой, – негромко произнес Спок.

– Добрый… – я сообразил, что веду себя не так, как здесь положено, поклонился, откашлялся. – Ваше Высочество. Госпожа. Чем могу служить?

– Я дал ему имя! – сообщил Джим, отмахнувшись от вопроса.

– Вот как?..

– Спок, – и он уставился на вулканца торжествующе. – Его зовут Спок.

Тот никак не отреагировал, а я поперхнулся на вдохе. Мальчику подарили куклу – и теперь он горд, что назвал ее. Будет кормить кашей, купать, одевать и укладывать баиньки… Мне срочно нужно было выпить.

– Джеймс, – проговорил один из Трех. – У нас есть вопросы к доктору. А тебе пора… 

– Да, – Джим недовольно скривился. – Но мы еще увидимся, доктор. 

Он развернулся, не утруждая себя церемониалом, и зашагал к двери на террасу за окнами. Спок молча поклонился Трем и устремился за своим капитаном. Я еще некоторое время смотрел им вслед. 

Вот Спок шагает за Джимом, прижимая к груди какую-то папку с бумагами, комкая ткань в пальцах, поднимает подол черного платья, спускается по ступеням террасы на плиты двора. А Джим нетерпеливо ждет его, протягивает руку, улыбается, что-то говорит. Вот они вместе проходят мимо очередной пары караульных, салютующих Его Высочеству… 

И тут у меня сердце заколотилось в горле.

Потому что эти парни в гвардейской форме были офицерами нашей службы безопасности. Лейтенант Красовкий, угрюмый молчун, и энсин Шоу, проныра и сплетник.

– Да, доктор, – сообщил мне тот, кого Джим называл Вторым. – Как видите, они живы. Полезные экземпляры. У них тренированные тела и боевые навыки, практически не требующие участия сознания в процессе применения.

Я почувствовал, что от ненависти аж скулы сводит, и развернулся к этим трем дохлым тушам.

– Я тоже полезный экземпляр, да? – прошипел непочтительно. – Только участия сознания в процессе применения меня, как вы это называете, никак не избежать, увы. Ваши Величества.

– Вы правы.

– Но зачем мы вам? Мы все, люди на этой планете – зачем? Джим – зачем?..

– Ваш командующий продемонстрировал в чрезвычайной ситуации весьма интересное качество.

– И не одно, я полагаю. – Насколько я знал Джима, в чрезвычайной ситуации он мог «продемонстрировать» такое, что потом вспоминать бывало страшно.

– Не одно, – согласились со мной равнодушно. – Интересно, что его люди следовали его указаниям не потому, что были согласны с ними или обязаны подчиняться им. Потому, что верили. Занимательно.

Это я понимал. Заварив кашу – или вляпавшись в уже заваренную кем-то, – наш капитан зачастую действовал даже не интуитивно, а инстинктивно, и попытки анализировать его решения пока не бросил только Спок. Ну, на то он и вулканец, чтобы с упертостью, достойной лучшего применения, искать логику во всем.

Никто – даже я, да, – не сомневался, что в режиме ЧС Джим каждый раз принимает наилучшее из возможных решений. Потому что на его инстинкт самосохранения можно было положиться: наш капитан искренне считал «Энтерпрайз» неотделимой частью самого себя. 

То есть, этим существам хотелось поковыряться в его мозгах и разложить на составляющие способность завоевывать доверие?

– И что же он сделал такое… ммм… выдающееся?

– Согласился сотрудничать… 

– Что?!

– …в обмен на свободу выбора для каждого из вас.

– Это в каком же смысле? Что-то я не замечаю никакой свободы.

– Вы свободны остаться здесь в любом качестве: основать на планете собственное поселение, влиться в наше общество или остаться на борту своего корабля… Взамен мы просим всего лишь поделиться информацией.

Конечно, «Их Величествам» нужна была информация: новые условия для их игры – или эксперимента. Спок ведь… 

В этот момент в моем сознании раздался негромкий голос:

«Доктор!» – Спок предупреждал меня.

Конечно. Его же пытались сканировать. А я даже защититься от этого не смогу, и потому нас в любой момент могут раскрыть. И потому я должен меньше думать… 

«Я помогу», – сообщил Спок едва слышно.

В этот момент я почувствовал, как что-то сдавило виски. Боль была так сильна, что в глазах потемнело. Схватившись за голову, я упал на колени и уткнулся лбом в холодный камень пола – а еще мгновение спустя тело словно отсоединилось от центральной нервной системы: я оставался в сознании, но наблюдал за своей болью как будто со стороны.

«Все в порядке, доктор, – услышал я. – Это просто один из методов вулканской хирургии. Не отвечайте. Я буду с вами. Я помогу».

Не знаю, как долго Трое рылись в моей памяти, вытаскивая воспоминания – как древние слайды из конвертов. 

Вот Джоанна, совсем малышка, с разбитой коленкой и порванным подолом новой юбки. Следующий слайд.

Вот Джим в Академии – выходит ко мне из кабинета куратора. Следующий.

Медотсек «Энтерпрайз» – и Кристина напевает себе под нос, настраивая счетчик автоматической лаборатории.

Мостик, Джим в капитанском кресле, Ниота улыбается, Нолан у научной станции, Чехов и Сулу переглядываются, Скотти за инженерным пультом… Так, стоп. Что? Нолан?..

«Леонард…».

Нолан, конечно. Кому ж там еще быть. Следующий.

Спок с закрытыми глазами в медной купели.

Рука в черной кружевной манжете.

Коробка с бантом. 

Джим улыбается.

Спок лежит на столе, раздвинув ноги.

Зеленая кровь на бинтах.

Кровь на бинтах.

Кровь.

– Интересное решение, доктор.

Я лежал, уставившись в сумрак под высоким потолком. Боли не было – как и блока, который вулканец поддерживал в моем сознании.

– Что? – мой голос сипел так, будто я орал и перетрудил связки. Собственно, скорее всего, так и было.

– Купрум, как вы называете этот элемент, положенный в основу обменных процессов в организме андроида, – пояснил один из них.

– Совершенно неестественно для вашего вида, – отозвался другой. – Но интересно.

– А, – я сел и потряс головой.

– Неприятные ощущения скоро исчезнут, – заверили меня равнодушно.

– Здорово, – я поднялся на четвереньки, потом встал.

– Вы свободны, – сообщили мне. – Продолжайте выполнять свои обязанности по уходу за Куклой Наследника. Помните, что за вами следят. И не пытайтесь поговорить по душам со другом: он никогда не вспомнит ни вас, ни себя.

– Комнаты Куклы расположены над вашими. Вам разрешат свободно проходить туда, чтобы вы всегда имели возможность вести наблюдение и обслуживать нужды организма андроида.

– Стойте, – запротестовал я вяло. – Где еще один?

– Кто?

– В том десанте был… наш главный инженер.

– Монтгомери Скотт.

– Да! Где он?

Трое недолго молчали, потом один сообщил:

– Он жив. Все, вы свободны.

– Но где он?! Я могу увидеть его? Я… 

Мне не ответили. Ажурные медные пластины за спинами Трех расходились в стороны, как полотна занавеса. Пол дрожал: возвышение, на котором стояли три трона, вдвигалось в стену. Что-то лязгало, глухо ударялось, скрежетало… А потом, когда все смолкло, я стоял посреди зала один.

«Не дворец, а музыкальная шкатулка с кукольным театром».

 

***

Я шел к себе в сопровождении все того же лакея, и думал, что у нас получилось. В этот раз. Если Трое считают Спока андроидом, значит, не смогли прочитать его. Значит, шансы сохраняются. Значит…

Ливрейный покинул меня в моей – да, я уже называл ее своей, – галерее, думая, что уж теперь-то я не заблужусь, а охрана у входа не даст меня похитить.

– Господин доктор! – Брок, сидевший на корточках у моей двери, прямо посередине между двумя караульными, вскочил и побежал мне навстречу. – Господин доктор, я все сделал. Вот! – И он протянул мне какой-то узелок.

Я недоверчиво оглядел гвардейцев. Они подчеркнуто не обращали никакого внимания на происходящее.

– Брат, – пояснил Брок, кивая на одного из караульных.

– Знаешь, молодой человек, что я тебе скажу? – задумчиво начал я, разглядывая узелок. – Мне срочно нужно выпить. Хотя бы чая. Не составишь компанию?


	10. О пользе образования и капитанском чутье

– Образования мне не хватает, ну надо же!

– Простите? – переспросил я, фокусируясь на беседе с капитаном.

Нужно было признать, мой разум функционировал неудовлетворительно: отвлекшись всего на четыре и семь десятых минуты для того, чтобы помочь Леонарду, я совершенно утерял нить разговора.

Кирк остановился перед дверью кабинета и повернулся ко мне:

– Они говорят, мне нужно еще очень многому учиться, – пожал плечами. – Завязывать шнурки и ходить на горшок, наверное.

Во время аудиенции – когда он докладывал Трём о результатах проведенного под его руководством расследования и вновь пытался обсуждать возможные последствия разных вариантов наказания виновных, – ему было довольно бескомпромиссно указано на недостаточную квалифицированность в вопросах государственного управления.

– Не думаю, что имелось в виду… 

– Спо-ок, – он рассмеялся. – Я же шучу.

– Тогда не вижу оснований для недовольства.

– Нужно же иногда поворчать, – он распахнул двери и прошел прямо к библиотеке, без особенного энтузиазма рассматривая книжные полки.

Мне показалось, что, говоря о своих чувствах, капитан, как было свойственно землянам вообще, старался обмануть и меня, и себя самого: он был всерьез раздражен и уязвлен. Мне это было знакомо. Кирк совершенно не выносил снисходительного или покровительственного отношения к нему и его способностям.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он, – с чего начнем?

В этот момент я – совершенно необоснованно – вдруг почувствовал себя на своем месте.

– Могу порекомендовать политическую историю.

Кирк кивнул удовлетворенно, потому что, несомненно, и сам думал об этом, вновь окинул взглядом корешки книг, выхватил довольно увесистый том и уселся с ним за стол.

Я решил подобрать чтение и себе, и капитану – на потом, – а потому тоже приступил к изучению библиотеки. Вытаскивая книгу за книгой, бегло просматривая их и откладывая те, что казались полезными, я довольно скоро выбрал десяток томов, решив, что для начала этого вполне достаточно, собираясь прочесть их и отметить необходимые капитану главы.

Завершив поиск и повернувшись к столу, я увидел, что Кирк спит, уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Это было предсказуемо: насколько я мог понять, он ни минуты не отдыхал ночью.

Отнеся выбранные книги в спальню и поместив их на столике возле кровати, я вернулся в кабинет. Джеймс не проснулся, когда я, подобрав и заткнув за пояс длинный подол, поднял его на руки и перенес в спальню. Только все время пытался уткнуться мне в плечо лицом и недовольно сдвигал брови. Сняв с него сапоги и развязав шейный платок, я уселся в кресло рядом с кроватью и приступил к чтению.

Так прошло шесть и восемь десятых часа. Дважды заходил камердинер, осведомляясь, не нужно ли разбудить Его Высочество к обеду, а затем и к ужину. Я счел, что не стоит.

 

***

Кирк проснулся неслышно: даже ритм дыхания не изменился – или я не отметил этого, поглощенный чтением. Почувствовав, что на меня смотрят, я поднял голову и понял, что он уже некоторое время разглядывает меня с интересом.

– Добрый вечер, Ваше… Джим, – произнес я. – Могу ли я что-нибудь сделать для вас?

Он поднял брови и хмыкнул:

– Почему ты не разбудил меня?

– Вы нуждались в отдыхе.

– Ха, – сел на постели и потянулся. – А сейчас я нуждаюсь в еде. Так бы и съел что-нибудь… огромное.

– Я попрошу накрыть стол для вас. 

– Нет уж, я отсюда никуда не пойду! – заявил он, направляясь в ванную, попутно раздеваясь и оставляя на полу предметы одежды. – Ужин в спальне. – Повернулся, наставив на меня палец. – На двоих.

– Хорошо, – я позвонил, вызывая слугу. 

Тот немедленно принес вино, холодное мясо и фрукты, собрал разбросанную одежду, достал из шкафа и расположил на видном месте халат. Правда, Кирк, вернувшись, проигнорировал необходимость одеваться: он отрезал себе мяса, схватил яблоко и уселся на постели с тарелкой.

– Ну и чем ты тут занимался?

– Читал, – я указал на стопку книг. – Важнейшие главы отмечены закладками.

– Ты что, прочитал это во все за… – он взглянул на часы недоверчиво, – …семь часов?

– Я могу делать это быстрее, чем зе… люди.

Кирк хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, сунул в рот последний ломтик мяса и отодвинул пустую тарелку.

– Вам нужно что-нибудь еще?..

– Угу, – он покивал с непонятным мне выражением лица.

Я ждал.

– Ну, Спок, – он нетерпеливо протянул ко мне руки. – Иди сюда.

– Зачем?

– Как бы тебе объяснить… – Кирк выбрался из постели. – Я думаю, что самое время… отдохнуть. Особенно, тебе, – неопределенно взмахнул рукой, указывая на стопку книг.

– Это было бы разумно, – согласился я. – Вам следует отдыхать, чтобы восстановить режим, а мне пора вернуться к доктору Маккою.

– Ничего не хочу слышать, – запротестовал он. – Сегодня ты останешься здесь.

– Но…

– Вообще-то, – он подступил ко мне почти вплотную и осторожно сжал плечи ладонями, – предполагалось, что ты будешь жить здесь. У меня. Со мной.

– Но мои комнаты… 

– Это просто еще один подарок, – он пожал плечами. – Завтра посмотришь.

– Доктор…

– Переживет, – Кирк начинал сердиться. – Ты. Остаешься. Здесь.

Я чувствовал в нем то самое иррациональное упрямство, которое всегда приводило к спорам. В случаях, когда капитан чувствовал себя правым, но не считал нужным отвлекаться, чтобы представить мне результаты анализа своего решения и предложить аргументы в его пользу, он злился.

«Да ни на чем моя уверенность не основана! – сообщал он, повысив тон до предела допустимого. – Просто прими это: я задницей чую, что прав! И не виноват, что твоя задница абсолютно нечувствительна».

Здесь он обычно начинал смеяться и извинялся за горячность, но решение менять отказывался, а анализ ситуации просил отложить на потом. Надо сказать, меня это совершенно устраивало: наш спор давал ему время еще раз обдумать свои намерения, пусть он и не рассказывал мне о результатах. Я знал своего капитана, потому действительно доверял ему даже тогда, когда не понимал полностью… 

Но не в этот раз. Потому что глазами Джеймса Кирка на меня смотрел совершенно незнакомый человек, – и, насколько я мог прочитать его намерения, он сейчас видел во мне только свою игрушку. 

– Док же сказал, что ты в порядке, – он облизнул губы и притянул меня ближе, обхватив спину руками и поглаживая лопатки. – Ведь в порядке же? – провел пальцами по щеке.

Я смотрел в его глаза, стараясь не читать то, что он сообщал мне каждым прикосновением. Я мог бы сказать, что не чувствую себя полностью восстановившимся, но солгал бы: мое тело было совершенно функционально. А ссылаться на проблемы иного порядка… У андроида не могло быть подобных проблем. Потому я решил: нелогично противиться тому, что все равно произойдет, рано или поздно.

– Спок? – видимо, я молчал слишком долго, и Кирк забеспокоился.

– Да.

– Что – да?

– Я остаюсь здесь.

Он рассмеялся, прижал меня к себе, уткнулся носом в щеку, вдыхая запах. Зарылся в волосы пальцами. Лизнул мочку. Жадно огладил спину.

– Я же еще толком не видел тебя, – сказал тихо. – Хочу раздеть тебя. Хочу трогать тебя… везде.

Отстранился и замер, совершенно не стесняясь своего возбуждения. Не стесняясь своей куклы. Оглядел меня – словно не понимая, с чего начинать, потом фыркнул и схватил лежавший на столе кинжальчик.

– Дай руки.

Разрезал шнуровку на рукавах, схватился за воротник, оттянул его, нацеливаясь разрезать платье от ворота до подола прямо на мне.

Я аккуратно отвел его руку, не желая ни получить лишнюю царапину, ни возвращаться потом к доктору в разорванном платье. Повернулся, расстегнул воротник сзади и нашел конец шнурка.

Джим оттолкнул мои руки. Провел по плечам ладонями. Подрагивающими пальцами.

– Ты мой.

– Ваше…

– Я Джим, помнишь?

– Джим.

– Никому – никому больше, никогда – не позволяй трогать тебя. Ты мой.

И все-таки не пожелал распутывать шнурок. Разрезал его. Вместе с сорочкой. Стащил с плеч, огладил бедра, снимая белье. Выдохнул со стоном, прижался губами к шее сзади.

– Иди сюда, – обхватил за плечи и потянул, принуждая повернуться к себе. 

Прижался всем телом, нашел губы и поцеловал. Сначала нежно. Потом укусил, зализал, снова укусил.

Обхватил лицо ладонями, взъерошил волосы на затылке, коснулся уха. Притянул к себе ближе, заставляя повернуть голову, и несколько мгновений рассматривал ушную раковину, а потом взял кончик в рот.

Еще никогда я не был так благодарен вулканским методикам воспитания. Потому что только благодаря выработанной привычке оставался способен контролировать соматические реакции.

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал Джим.

– Если вам угодно.

Он засмеялся, ничуть не смутившись:

– Ты точно такой, как в моем сне.

Опустил руку, провел по животу, обхватил член. 

– Судя по всему, нисколько тебе не нравится, – сообщил растерянно.

В тот момент мне нужно было сказать, что я и в самом деле не получаю – и не должен получать – удовольствия от того, к чему меня принуждают. Но я не мог. Потому что ложь нелогична. И мог. Потому что не все было ложью.

Джим хмыкнул и потянул меня за собой к постели.

– Просто иди сюда. Иди ко мне. Вот так… 

Он и правда прикасался ко мне – везде. Прижимался губами – к запястью, к сгибу локтя, к ключице. Втягивал в себя запах, шепча мое имя на выдохе. Собирал вкус кончиком языка.

Я лежал, разглядывая грязно-голубой полог над кроватью, и не понимал, что нужно сделать, чтобы обрести равновесие. Я не хотел этого. Но не видел выхода. И был должен. И я хотел этого. И не хотел – потому, что был должен. И… 

– Спок? – Джим склонился к моему лицу, поцеловал коротко.

– Да? – я не смотрел на него.

– Эй, – он растерялся. – Ты в порядке?

– Разве это имеет значение?

Он сердито выдохнул, отстранился от меня – и тут же негромко выругался, когда из-за его резкого движения что-то загремело, съезжая по бархатистому одеялу.

– Что?.. А! – недовольно поморщился, потом вдруг расплылся в улыбке и дернул за шнур звонка.

– Ваше Высочество? – слуга едва слышно проскользнул в спальню.

– Убери посуду, – не посмотрев на него, приказал Джим.

– Слушаюсь, – не обращая внимания на происходящее, он приблизился к постели, аккуратно забрал тарелку и бокал, поставил на поднос и вышел.

Все это время Джим смотрел на меня, улыбаясь и как будто ожидая реакции.

– Ну, как? – спросил, когда дверь закрылась. – Понравилось?

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Его постную мину, – фыркнул Джим. – Точь-в-точь как у тебя. 

– Вы хотели, чтобы мне стало неловко от его присутствия?

– Очень, – хохотнул он зло.

– Я не человек. Мне не может быть неловко… от этого. Так что, – посмотрел ему в глаза, – вы не достигли своей цели.

Джим фыркнул недовольно.

– Я же знаю, что ты можешь ощущать прикосновения и получать от них удовольствие. Спок? – он почти просил. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты показал мне это.

– Боюсь, вас неверно информировали.

Джим зарычал и ударил меня по плечу, оставив пятно. Отодвинулся и упал на постель.

– Убирайся.

Я поднялся, надел платье, застегнул ворот. Ткань снова расходилась на спине. 

– До завтра, ваше высочество, – я повернулся к двери.

– Стой.

Джим встал и подошел к комоду, открыл лежавшую на нем коробку, которая, я помнил, занимала это место с самого утра.

– Вот, – развернув шуршащую бумагу, он вытащил и протянул мне… темно-голубую накидку без рукавов, подбитую каким-то темным мехом.

– Хотел подарить. Утром.

Я ошибался. Это был все тот же Джеймс Кирк. И он смотрел на меня сердито, и он не хотел ко мне прикасаться. И не хотел, чтобы я шел к себе вот так – снова.

– Благодарю.

– Надень.

Мех щекотал спину, и я повел плечами, одевшись.

Джим еще недолго смотрел на меня, потом сообщил:

– Тебе идет синий. 

Я промолчал.

– А теперь убирайся.


	11. О песке и доверии

Я проснулся от непривычной тишины. 

Нет, вокруг были люди, это я почувствовал сразу. Кто-то кашлял в углу, кто-то шел по неровному полу, шаркая так, будто сапоги разваливались, рядом со мной тихонько бормотали. Но по сравнению с шумом инженерного или привычным мне не прекращающимся ни на мгновение едва слышным гулом Энтерпрайз это была тишина.

В тот же миг, еще не полностью вынырнув из забытья, я понял, что совершенно не понимаю, где нахожусь. Чувствовал, что лежу на неровном твердом полу – к счастью, теплом. А еще почему-то пахло камнем. Ну, знаете, каменной пылью – как в авторудниках на Луне, к примеру. Да, точно такой же мертвой каменной пылью.

– Эй? – прошептал кто-то и легонько толкнул меня в плечо. – Мужик, ты живой?

Я заморгал. В полутьме надо мной склонился какой-то незнакомый парень. 

– Ты кто? – спросил он тут же. – Помнишь себя?

И я вспомнил… 

 

***

– Кэптин, – на дисплее портативного сканера, приложенного к гладкой стене из, похоже, металлокерамики, наконец загорелся зеленый сигнал. – Вход должен быть здесь.

– Понял, мистер Скотт, – откликнулся Джим откуда-то сверху. – Попробуйте открыть. Я сейчас спущусь.

– Есть. Шоу, помоги-ка мне. Песка тут многовато… 

Энсин в красной форме безопасников с готовностью подбежал ко мне, засовывая фазер в кобуру, вытащил лопатку-трансформер и принялся откапывать «порог» двери, в которую нам предстояло войти. 

Песка действительно хватало: он набивался в карманы, скрипел на зубах – и золотистыми холмами лежал вокруг, насколько хватало глаз. На крыше длинного похожего на ангар для шаттлов приземистого сооружения, в которое мы как раз старались проникнуть, возвышалась целая сыпучая гора.

Выкопав небольшую канавку вдоль гладкой стены, я распрямился, потирая поясницу. Лейтенант Красовский лениво оглядывал пустыню вокруг, Джим спускался с крыши по пологому склону гигантского бархана, Шоу продолжал копать.

– Если заметишь что-нибудь… – начал я.

Но мои несвоевременные наставления так и не были услышаны.

– А вот и дверь, сэр! – воскликнул Шоу. И прежде, чем я успел его остановить, парень поддел кончиками пальцев узкую длинную выемку в серебристой поверхности. – Готово, сэр!

– Что ты творишь?!.. – возмущенно крикнул я. – А если там защита от любопытных балбесов в красных рубашках?

Но стена уже расходилась, открывая такой же чистый серебристый коридор, из которого тянуло прохладной свежестью.

Джим, уже связавшийся с кораблем и смеявшийся над чем-то прямо в коммуникатор, подошел и безо всякого опасения заглянул в проем. Я как раз в этот момент подумал, что команда явно берет с капитана пример, и что в случае с некоторыми другими капитанами это было бы похвально… 

– Всего вам самого логичного и до связи, коммандер, – закончив разговор со старпомом, сказал Джим. – Отличное начало, мистер Скотт! Красовский, вперед. Шоу, сохраняйте свою позицию и оставайтесь на связи.

Энсин жалобно взглянул на начальство, но на него не обратили внимания: лейтенант осторожно ступил на гладкий пол, нацелив фазер на воображаемого противника в глубине коридора. И мы с Джимом вошли следом.

 

***

– Интере-есно… – протянул Кирк, когда, пройдя весь коридор, мы уткнулись в глухую стену.

– Может быть, это склад, капитан? – предположил Красовский.

– Для чего-то очень длинного, – согласился Джим. – Протяженностью в несколько сотен метров.

– Здесь должна быть дверь, – пожал плечами я. – Мы просто плохо искали

– Согласен, – покивал капитан. – Пойдем к выходу и проверим снова. Дверь может оказаться даже в полу… 

Мы двинулись обратно, внимательно изучая и стены, и металлокерамический пол – совершенно гладкие, без всякого намека на стыки плит. 

Пройдя примерно половину коридора, Джим зачем-то решил узнать, как себя чувствует оставленный снаружи энсин: достал коммуникатор и попытался настроить связь. Совершенно ожидаемо у него ничего не вышло, и тогда он закричал:

– Шоу! Отвечай!

В следующее мгновение земля задрожала у нас под ногами. Я почувствовал, как откуда-то пахнуло жаром, увидел, как накренился гладкий пол, как Красовский скатился по нему в темноту, как Джим упал и заскреб по плите руками, пытаясь зацепиться за что-нибудь. А потом мое собственное падение закончилось, и я больно ударился головой.

 

***

Вокруг было темно. Шоу докладывал дрожащим голосом:

– ...а потом я провалился в песок. Ну, мне показалось. И сразу вырубился. Капитан, я ничего не успел… 

– Все в порядке, Шоу. Все будет в порядке. Ты молодец. Знаешь, что? Проверь-ка эти стены на предмет таких же замков, какой ты нашел на внешней двери.

– Есть, сэр.

– Не торопись только!

В этом был весь Джим: похвалить и поставить новую задачу – чтобы подчиненный меньше думал о грустном.

Я хмыкнул, кое-как разлепил губы и попытался позвать его, но в горле было столько сухой каменной пыли, что я сразу закашлялся.

– Без паники, мистер Скотт, – прогудел Красовский и подложил руку мне под затылок, чтобы я не треснулся обо что-нибудь. – Капитан, он очнулся… 

– Скотти? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Джим уже был рядом. – Я нифига не вижу в этой тьме – и даже посветить нечем: у нас все отобрали.

– Кто? – просипел я.

– Неизвестно. Мы все очнулись здесь с пустыми карманами. У тебя ничего не болит? Кости целы, я проверил.

– Нет. Я в порядке, кэптин.

– Отлично, – я слышал, что он улыбается. – Значит, мы выберемся отсюда.

– А где мы? – поинтересовался я, попытавшись сесть.

Голова слегка кружилась, но работала, а большего от нее и не требовалось.

– В помещении с гладкими стенами и полом. До потолка не допрыгнул пока, данных не имею, – ерничал Джим. – Семь на десять шагов. Дверей нет, как тут заведено. Но раз кто-то приходил, чтобы осмотреть нас, то какой-то вход должен быть. Может, Шоу его найдет. Как нога, Красовский?

– Терпимо, капитан, сэр.

– Хорошо. – Он помолчал. – Скотти, что, ты думаешь, произошло?

– Похоже, мы провалились в гигантский кондиционер, кэптин. Извините, не сообразил сразу.

– Ну, да. – Согласился Джим. – Я тоже подумал, что этому реактору нужна какая-то система охлаждения и вентиляции. Только странно она устроена… 

– Система устроена достаточно рационально, – сухо сообщил голос сверху. На федеративном стандарте.

Джим вскочил на ноги.

– Шоу?

– Здесь, капитан, – энсин оказался в паре шагов справа от нас.

– Подойди ближе. 

Шоу торопливо подполз ко мне и сел рядом, а Джим крикнул:

– Мы представляем Объединенную федерацию планет. Прибыли сюда с мирными исследовательскими целями. Кто вы?

Ответа не было довольно долго, потом тот же голос сообщил просто:

– Человек.

– Рад нашей встрече, – воскликнул Джим. – Мое имя – Джеймс Кирк. Как мне к вам обращаться?

На этот раз молчание затянулось чуть не на минуту.

– К нам не нужно обращаться, – ответили, наконец. – Мы не можем ничего для вас сделать.

Если таинственный инопланетянин полагал, что так можно отшить Джима Кирка, он очень ошибался.

– Можем ли мы сделать что-нибудь для вас?

– Уточните.

– Мы хотим предложить вам дружбу, – продолжал Джим таким тоном, будто стоял на трибуне в парадном мундире, а у него за спиной была половина команды. 

– Нам не нужна дружба.

– Торговый союз?

– Нет.

– Информационную поддержку? Обмен… 

– Скажи, – прервал голос, – ты отдаешь приказы этим людям?

– Да.

– И тем, что наверху?

– Да. Я капитан этого корабля.

– Ты прикажешь им всем спускаться?

Джим осторожно ответил:

– Если вы пригласите нас погостить, команда сочтет за честь… 

– Мы приглашаем, – прервал голос.

– Хорошо. Позвольте нам выйти на поверхность и дайте возможность связаться с кораблем.

– Для этого будет достаточно одного из вас. Кого ты выберешь?

Джим молчал. И я молчал тоже: ему и без моих подсказок было тяжело.

– Капитан Кирк, сэр, идите сами, – вдруг подал голос Красовский.

– Да, сэр. Николай ногу поранил, а у мистера Скотта, наверное, все еще звезды в глазах, – хмыкнул Шоу. – Я тут с ними побуду пока, а вы идите, не беспокойтесь.

Джим помолчал недолго, потом твердо произнес:

– Я бы хотел, чтобы на поверхность поднялся лейтенант Красовский. Он ранен, ему нужна медицинская помощь.

– Хорошо, – ответил голос.

– Подождите, я еще не закончил. – Джим вздохнул. – Поскольку лейтенанту сложно передвигаться, я попрошу энсина Шоу помочь ему подняться на корабль.

– Это уже двое.

– Да, я умею считать, – хмыкнул Джим. – А чтобы команда восприняла ваше предложение всерьез, я бы порекомендовал отправить и мистера Скотта… 

Ему не дали закончить.

Громко завизжала какая-то сирена. Над нашими головами вспыхнул яркий свет и мы увидели, что одна из стен нашей темницы прозрачна. С той стороны в креслах с высокими спинками сидели три грузных пожилых человека и равнодушно смотрели на нас.

– У вас очень интересная система приоритетов, капитан Джеймс Кирк, – сообщил тот, что сидел посередине.

– Чем же она интересна? – Джим подошел к стеклу вплотную.

– Первым вы хотите спасти самого бесполезного из вас. Сломанного.

– Спасти? – напоказ удивился Джим. – Но разве мы не гости здесь? Разве нам что-то угрожает?

– Вторым называете самого молодого, – продолжал его собеседник. – Положим, у него сильное и здоровое тело, но мало опыта.

– Ну что вы говорите! Все эти люди одинаково ценны для меня, – улыбнулся Джим.

– Нет. По-настоящему ценным для вас является третий, с которым вы состоите в какого-то рода неформальных отношениях… 

– Это называется «дружба», – подсказал Джим, недобро скалясь.

– Важный социальный феномен, – невозмутимо кивнул сидевший справа. 

– Его люди доверяют ему даже собственные жизни, – продолжил левый.

– Вы нам подходите… – заключил третий.

– В каком смысле?

Но никто не ответил Джиму.

Все произошло слишком быстро. На потолке над нами ожили и мгновенно развернулись какие-то коленчатые манипуляторы, опустили свои наконечники к нашим затылкам. Я совершенно ничего не почувствовал, но пару секунд спустя ощутил неодолимое желание заснуть.

Возможно, дозу препарата для меня рассчитали неправильно, но когда оба бравых краснорубашечника уже неподвижно лежали на полу, я все еще боролся со сном и потому слышал разговор Джима и трех наблюдателей.

– Что я должен сделать, чтобы вы отпустили моих людей?! – кричал он.

– Остаться здесь, с нами, – сказал первый.

– Занять место одного из нас, когда придет время, – сказал второй.

А что сказал третий, я уже не слышал...


End file.
